Conquistándola XD
by Andrea-Fuiji
Summary: Los chicos de la escuela trataran de conquistar a Kagome, lo lograran?...Nuevo cap! Ya pronto es navidad! Que estará haciendo ahora el grupito de Inuyasha? jaja Lean y disfruten de 1 buen ratito n.n
1. El primer día de clases

Hola! q tal a todos! pues aquí tengo una nueva historia XD, pues aquí las actitudes de nuestros personajes cambian un poco, bueno mucho -.-u xD, bueno los dejo, espero q les agrade tan siquiera un poco

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

**Conquistándola XD**

**Capitulo 1.- Primer Día de Clases!**

Era una mañana muy fría, aún así la gente tenía q pararse temprano para ir a trabajar, ya q sus vidas dependían de eso.

Mientras vemos q en una casa, en una habitación, a una jovencita, muy bonita, de cabello negro azulado, un poco ondulado, cuerpo muy bien formado, durmiendo placidamente, en eso se oye el despertador, dejando ver a unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, con un brillo excepcional, lleno de inocencia, ternura, bondad y miles de cosas mas, los ojos de esta persona le pertenecían a Kagome Higurashi, estudiante de la preparatoria mas destacada en su país, y hoy sería su primer día de clases.

Kagome se paraba pesadamente de la cama, apagando de paso al despertador, tomando su toalla, para después dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha; después de esto, salió, tomo su uniforme y se lo puso, tomando de más una gruesa chamarra junto con una bufanda, salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en donde su madre, su abuelo y su hermano ya estaban tomando el desayuno

-Buenos Días a todos-

-Buenos Días hija, ven ya esta listo tu desayuno- exclamo muy alegre la mamá de Kagome

Ella se sentó y tomo su desayuno, finalizando tomo su mochila y partió hacia su nueva escuela. Estaba un poco retirada, pero no se preocupo porq había salido a tiempo de su casa, cruzó una calle y alguien grito su nombre haciendo q esta volteara y se encontrara con

-Sango!- exclamo realmente alegre Kagome

-hola Kagome como has estado?-

-muy bien Sango, ya te extrañaba mucho- dijo abrazando a su amiga

-si, 4 años fue demasiado para nosotras, lo bueno es q ya volví, y a donde te diriges?-

-pues a donde mas! A la escuela, no me digas q tu….vas a ir a la misma escuela q yo!-

-así es Kagome, vamos a cursar juntas la escuela de nuevo-

-ay q emoción!- dijo Kagome para después mirar el reloj- creo q es mejor apurarnos, se nos hace tarde

-si- y así partieron juntas a la escuela, como en los viejos tiempos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, apenas habían dado el toque, fueron a la dirección a preguntar por su salón

-este..Buenos días- decía Kagome

-buenos días, en q le puedo ayudar?- decía la secretaria de la dirección

-pues, si nos haría el favor de indicarnos nuestros salones, ya q somos nuevas- termino por decir Sango

-si, esperen un segundo- la secretaria tomo unos archivos, los leyó para después indicarles su salón, y les entrego el horario de sus clases, ellas dieron las gracias y salieron a buscarlo, al parecer no eran las únicas perdidas, puesto q demasiados alumnos del primer grado estaban buscando sus salones.

Ya habían tocado y ellas todavía no encontraban su salón, así q decidieron ir al patio y quedarse atrás de unos arbustos, hasta el cambio de clases.

-ay q suerte la nuestra ¬¬, no encontramos el salón-

-pues si u-u pero ya ni modo Sango-

-mmmm, y q me cuentas? Q estuviste haciendo estos últimos años?-

-yo, pues nada nuevo, y tu Sango?

-pues tampoco- en eso oyen unas voces la cuales estaban atrás de ellas

-otra vez! De nuevo a clases ¬¬- exclamaba un chico

-si, y es una oportunidad para conquistar a chicas hermosas n-n-

-hombres!- se oyó de repente

-shh, cállate Sango- dijo kagome al tiempo q le tapaba la boca

-oíste eso Miroku?-

-q cosa Inuyasha?-

-mm creo q no fue nada-

RING! (sonido de la chicharra xD)

-bueno, a esta clase no hay q faltar, ya q es la clase de la maestra Kagura

-ay Miroku nunca cambiaras u-u-

- y eso se nota!- se escucho de nuevo

-Miroku ahora si oíste? –

-si Inuyasha, creo q viene de esos arbustos- y así se fueron acercando lentamente hacia ellos

- ¬¬ ay Sango q jamás entenderás lo q es la discreción? Ve lo q causaste ahora vienen hacia nosotros!- decía una molesta Kagome

-jejeje lo siento n-n-

Las chicas escucharon pasos acercarse hacia ellas y después d unos movimientos de los arbustos los chicos dieron con ellas

-aja! Con q ustedes nos andaban escuchando- decía Miroku al tiempo q se posaba delante de ellas con una sonrisa picarona

-jejejeje n.nU- pronunciaron las dos muchachas; Sango estaba impresionada con aquellos ojos azules, al igual por su atractivo, y Kagome había quedado embobada con Inuyasha, aquellos ojos tan inusuales y con un dorado intenso, aparte de aquella cabellera tan extraña pero a la vez tan linda, pero algo hizo bajarla de las nubes xD

-feh! Mujeres jamás dejaran de ser chismosas? Aparte de tontas?- decía Inuyasha

-Oyeme, pero tu quien te crees para decirnos así! Nosotras solo estábamos aquí porq perdimos una clase! Jamás venimos para andar escuchando sus estupideces, Baka!- exclamo una realmente molesta Kagome

- Oye! Tu no sabes quien soy yo verdad!-

-NO! Y realmente me importa un bledo, Sango vamonos!- y así partió hacía el salón q le tocaba

-bueno adiós- fue lo único q Sango para después ir a alcanzar a su amiga

-uy Inuyasha, es la primer mujer q conozco q te trata así- decía un divertido Miroku

-feh! Ya vera esa mocosa lo q es meterse con Inuyasha Taisho!- dijo molesto para después dirigirse al salón q les tocaba

-ay Inuyasha u-u- y siguió a su querido amigo

.-.-.-.-.-

Durante las clases Kagome estaba mas furiosa q nada, puesto quien se creía ese sujeto al hablarle así, pero ya vera ese sujeto lo q es meterse con Kagome Higurashi, dieron el toque de descanso y Sango y Kagome fueron a comprar algo a la cafetería

-y quieres ir a mi casa Sango?-

-estaría bien! n-n-

-ay pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? A la tonta más grande del mundo-

Esa voz se le hizo realmente conocida a Kagome, haciendo q cerrara los puños con gran fuerza y volteándose para dejar ver a Inuyasha, acompañado de Miroku, pero ella solo hizo como si buscara a alguien

-Ka…Kagome, no te alteres- trataba de tranquilizarla Sango

-alguien hablo Sango?- Dijo Kagome al tiempo q se sentara como antes y empezara a comer. Miroku estaba riéndose por lo bajo, Sango estaba igual q Miroku, e Inuyasha solo estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, como se atrevía ella al tratarlo así?

-Oyeme, perra! Nadie me trata así! Menos tu q eres un cualquiera- dijo Inuyasha dejando mostrar una sonrisa arrogante

Kagome estaba q echaba fuego por los oídos, se levanto de su asiento, se puso enfrente de Inuyasha y le dio un golpe en el estomago, él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya q había sido muy rápido el movimiento, y cayo al suelo sin aire y agarrandose el estomago

-mira baka! Jamás me vuelvas a llamar así, o ya sabes las consecuencias- diciendo esto ultimo se alejo de ahí, yendo hacia el patio

-Wuauuuu, ella es buena golpeando XD jajajaja- se empezaba a reír Miroku

-aaggh! Cállate Miroku!- decía Inuyasha tratándose de poner de pie, aun con un fuerte dolor en el estomago

- Kagome estudio en la escuela mas prestigiada de Artes Marciales, desde q tenía 5 años, así q no es bueno hacerla enojar n-n-decía Sango

-Wuauuuu, eso es interesante o.o- decía Miroku

-y apenas me lo dices, nena- decía Inuyasha, q aun se estaba quejando del dolor.

-Oyeme! Mi nombre no es nena! Es Sango! ¬¬-

-Sango, q bello nombre!- le decía Miroku al tiempo q tomaba sus manos- no quisieras ser mi novia?-

-¬¬ ni lo sueñe, y suélteme o estará como Inuyasha, ya q yo acompañaba a Kagome a sus clases y éramos las mejores-

-n.nU enseguida- y así se alejo 3m de Sango- así esta bien?

-si ¬¬, y ya me voy, adiós- y Sango fue a alcanzar a Kagome

Mientras cerca de ahí, en una mesa, varios chicos habían visto lo q le hizo la nueva estudiante al chico mas popular de su escuela, y esto los impacto mucho, ya q las demás muchachas obedecían a lo q el decía, y esta era la primera q lo bajaba de las nubes

-Wuauuuu ella si es estupenda- exclamaba un chico

-si Kouga tienes razón- exclamaba un chico de cabellera plateada, y una fría mirada dorada

-estaría bien ir a conocer a aquella muchachita- exclamaba otro integrante de la mesa

-ay Bankotsu, no me digas q ya te gusto aquella estudiante?- le decía Sesshoumaru

-pues la verdad, no perdemos nada XD-

En eso Inuyasha junto con Miroku se van acercando a aquella mesa

-waa Inuyasha, si q te dieron duro-

- ¬¬ cállate Kouga!- decía al tiempo q se sentaba con los demás

-es q es la primera q te trata así- afirmaba Bankotsu

-si, pero ya verá lo q el chico mas popular puede hacerle a aquella mocosa ¬¬, aparte se ve q solo es buena en eso, porq de ahí en fuera parece una gran tonta-

-si tu lo dices Inuyasha u-u- le decía Sesshoumaru

-cállate hermanito ¬¬-

-bueno al parecer los estudiantes mas populares se quedaron impresionados con aquella muchacha verdad? – les decía Miroku

-pues la verdad si, se ve q no le importa el atractivo de las personas u-u-

-enserio eres tu Sesshoumaru? O.ò- le decían todos

-¬¬ si, y si siguen molestándome, ya verán-

-si, van a ver q voy a conquistarla n-n- les decía un entusiasmado Bankotsu

-eso ni lo sueñes Romeo ¬¬, YO voy a conquistarla- le reclamaba Kouga

-no ¬¬-

-si ¬¬-

- parecen niños pequeños -.-u-

-ya sé! Q tal si hacemos una apuesta?- les decía Miroku

-todos: eh? O.o-

-si, quien logre conquistar y ser el novio de aquella jovencita, ganara un viaje redondo, a la playa, con hotel y comida pagado por 3 días, Claro q quienes perdieron lo deben pagar XD- finalizo nuestro amigo

-pues el viaje esta bien, pero y si pierdo T-T lo tengo q pagar-

-ese es el chiste Kouga, para q le eches ganas, Y bien q dicen?-

-pues yo si acepto Miroku- le dijo Sesshoumaru- tratare de conquistarla

-ja! Tu? Por favor, si solo has tenido 1 novia, como piensas conquistarla sin experiencia? – le dijo Inuyasha

-pues ESE es MI problema hermano ¬¬-

-bueno, bueno ya calmense n.nU, y q dicen los demás?- les pregunto Miroku

-pues aceptamos!-

**.-.-.- Continuara.-.-.-.**

Pues espero q les haya gustado jeje..Y no olviden dejarme sus reviews! Porfis T-T, es mi primera historia en este área, y la empecé a escribir, porq me hicieron enojar, y como no tenía con q desahogarme pues tome esto como un método XD, por eso esta algo agresiva jejeje…

Bueno nos vemos! y no olviden su review! XD

Por

Andrea-Fuiji


	2. Los asesores

Hola de nuevo! Como han estado esta semana? Espero q bien, pues aquí les traigo otro Cáp.! Espero q les guste, es q no tengo muchas ideas jejeje Bueno Aquí va!

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

**Conquistándola XD**

**Capitulo 2.- Los nuevos Asesores**

Después de clases Kagome invito a Sango a su casa a comer y a ver si de paso se podía quedar a dormir, ya q durante 4 años no se habían visto, y al parecer lo lograron xD.

Ya era de noche y en la sala estaba Kagome, Sango y la mamá de Kagome (rayos necesito un nombre para ella X-x, sugerencias son bienvenidas n-n)

-bueno Sango y como te fue en el extranjero?- preguntaba la madre de Kagome

-pues muy bien señora, conocí a mucha gente n-n y me hice amiga de ellos- decía una feliz Sango

-ay q bueno, me alegro por ti, Kagome te extrañaba demasiado, casi..Casi se no podía dormir por tu ausencia-

-MAMÁ! ¬/¬- a Sango solo se le escapaba una risita juguetona al igual q a su madre.

-bueno, bueno, ya vayan a dormir, ya q mañana les espera un día de escuela n-n- después de decir esto, las muchachas se fueron a la habitación y se acostaron para dormir

-ay Kagome, q día el de hoy no?-

-ni me lo recuerdes u-u, pero hay q bien me sentí cuando le di ese golpe, jejeje ¬u¬ al engreído ese-

-xD ay Kagome, pero recuerda q los golpes no solucionan nada -o- -decía una sabia Sango

- ¬¬ pero tansikiera los mantienes distantes, para q contigo no se metan-

-eh…bueno…eso si XD, pero recuerda antes de los golpes dialoga-

-si, si esta bien Sango, eso lo tendré en cuenta n-n, bueno, mejor vayámonos a dormir, q se hace tarde-

-si, buenas noches-

-buenas noches- y así se quedaron dormidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otra casa un poco más distante de la de Kagome, se encontraban 2 chicos hablando

-ay, espero ganar esa apuesta ¬¬, ya q si no, gastaría mucho dinero T-T, lo bueno es q ya tengo planes jejeje-

-ay calmate Kouga ¬¬, ya veremos quien será el ganador-

-eso si, gracias por alegrarme Bankotsu ¬¬-

-de nada, ahora a dormir q si no mañana no nos vamos a despertar-

-si, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana- y así se quedaron dormidos

-.-.-.-.A la mañana siguiente.-.-.-.-

-Apurale Kagome!-

-YA VOY!- gritaba desde el cuarto

-u-u siempre es lo mismo- exclamaba una resignada Sango, después de cierto tiempo Kagome bajo, desayuno rápido y se fue con Sango al instituto.

-ya vez Kagome ¬¬ por tardarte tanto, si no llegamos te voy a echar la culpa-

-lo siento Sango ¬¬, prometo no volverlo a hacer-

-¬¬ eso decías en primaria-

-bueno lo importante es llegar no?- y se fueron caminando, mas bien corriendo xD para llegar. Y llegaron justo a tiempo. Entraron a sus salones, y se sentaron por pares, claro esta q kagome se sentó a lado de Sango. Entro el profesor, todos saludaron y volvieron a platicar, sin importarles q el Prof. los cachara

-muchachos- empezó por decir tranquilamente el maestro, pero nadie le hacía caso (siempre hacemos eso no? XD) Muchachos u-ú, MUCHACHOS DEL DEMONIO PONGANME ATENCIÓN!- y así todos los alumnos le prestaron atención, y al fondo de todo esto se escuchaba Cri-Cri! xD

-muy bien, les tengo q dar un aviso- hizo una breve pausa- como sabrán la dirección ha hecho una nueva actividad la cual consiste en hacer q chicos de 3ero de preparatoria los asesoren en experimentos, los cuales ustedes van a exponer en la feria de las ciencias y las artes-

-ay q aburrido -.- -exclamaba Sango

-si u-u, pero q podemos hacer, cuenta para calificación-

-si tienes razón Kagome –

-entonces de acuerdo a esto les otorgamos a cada alumno un asesor, empecemos- todos estaban impacientes por saber quien les iba a tocar, todas las chicas querían a los chicos populares, y los chicos a las chicas populares (próximamente xD)

-muy bien acá tengo las listas, Takeshi Hiro le toca con….- un momento de silencio, todos estaban con cara de: O.O quien le tocara?- a Hiro le toca con….Tsubaki- termino por decir

-waa! Q bien te fue Hiro!- exclamaba uno de sus compañeros

-si verdad XD-

-¬¬ mm.. Bueno, Suisoke Sango…le toca con…Miroku-

-nooo! T-T, porq a mi?-

-Ay! Sango te fue bien! es uno de los populares- exclamaba una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes

-eso a mi me importa un bledo, T-T no kiero, y como te llamas? O.o-

-ah, perdón, n-n, me llamo Ayame-

-mucho gusto- respondieron las chicas

-sip-

-pero voy a sufrir con ese pervertido T-T-

-tranquila Sango n-n, todo saldrá bien- trataba de animar Kagome

-ejem ¬¬- se aclaraba la garganta el profe- seguimos ¬¬ Higurashi Kagome le toca con…….Sesshoumaru-

-Waaaaaa!- gritaban todas las chicas del salón ( ay cuando se ponen todas locas xD)- q bien te fue Kagome!-

-pero porq? O.o-

-ay kagome u-ù, q no sabes q Sesshoumaru es el mas popular y el mas deseado de todas?- le contaba Ayame

-mmmm no, no sabia –

-bueno ahora lo sabes-

-creo q eso si (solo espero q no sea como el tal Inuyasha) u-u-

-¬¬ (siempre tienen q gritar?) –Pensaba el maestro- Bueno, Sakamoto Ayame, le toca con…….Kouga.

-Waa! Genial! -- exclamaba una feliz Ayame

-O.o y ese quien es?- preguntaba Sango

-¬¬ q ustedes nunca están al corriente de estas cosas?-

-emm no-

-u-u bueno los populares de esta escuela son Sesshoumaru, el chico de mirada fría q todas añoran, pero no se deja, aparte de q es muy serio, si logras hacerlo reír, creeme has hecho algo q nadie a podido hacer en años. Después su hermano Inuyasha..

-q son hermanos! O.o-

-si n-n, y se parecen un poco por el físico y sus ojos-

-ooh o.o- exclamaron las 2 chicas

-bueno como decía le seguía Inuyasha…

-cof! Baka Cof!cof!-

-q dijiste Kagome?- le preguntaba Ayame

-no nada, tu continua n-n-

-bien, el es muy atrevido, a lo q muchas le llama la atención ay aparte tiene su lado tierno, después sigue Bankotsu es serio, pero tiene su lado atrevido, ay es muy lindo n-n, ejem.. Bueno luego le sigue Kouga, chico atrevido y se mete en muchos problemas, y eso adoramos XD y más cuando se pelea con Inuyasha, bueno y por ultimo Miroku es un pervertido ¬¬, pero aun así tiene su atractivo, también eso adoran la chavas-

-O.o q has estudiado sus vidas?- preguntaban las 2 chicas algo asombradas

-pues por así decirlo jejeje n/n-

RING (la chicharra chafa de nuevo)

-bueno nos vemos luego- les dijo Ayame, cuando el profe empezó a hablar

-bueno, después del descanso, sus asesores van a venir al salón para hablar con ustedes acerca de q experimento van a hacer- les anuncio el querido profesor, pero todas ya se habían ido

-U-Ù ay siempre pasa lo mismo-

-.-.en el patio-.-.

Sango y Kagome estaban sentadas en la cafetería comiendo…

-ayúdame a idear un plan para escapar de ese libinidoso T-T- le suplicaba Sango

-¬¬ Sango ya cállate supera tus miedos-

-pero no puedo T-T-

-ay Sango u-u-

Con Inuyasha y Miroku-.-.-.

-Inuyasha yo sigo diciendo q no es buena idea q hagas eso, ya ves la paliza q te dio la otra vez-

-¬¬ Miroku ya eres parte de esto desde q te lo conté, así q te amuelas y me ayudas-

Así es, Inuyasha iba a cobrar ese golpe q le dio Kagome. Su plan consistía en confundirla en sus sentimientos, ósea haciendo algo atrevido…ja no es cierto XD solo la iba a besar y decirle palabras bonitas, para después bañarla con una cubeta llena de pegamento, la cual Miroku iba a tener, y luego su amigo se encargaría de echarle plumas, para q así quedara echa un asco. Y así iba a ser una gran vergüenza enfrente de toda la escuela

-bien a empezar nuestro plan- decía Inuyasha con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

-u-u pero a mi no me eches la culpa- y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Kagome

-esta bien desde este momento tratare de enfrentar a mis miedos n-n- decía una alegre Sango

-así se habla n-n-

-hola Kagome- escucho decir a sus espaldas, Kagome se volteó y se encontró con…

-Inuyasha? Tu? Aquí? O.o, q quieres? ¬¬-

-yo, solo venía a pedirte disculpas- decía un una cara de niño arrepentido

-emm… bueno, esta bien o.ò-

-y para compensar, al haberte tratado tan mal, lo pagare con esto- y se fue acercando lentamente hacia los labios de Kagome, ella se ruborizo ante tal acercamiento, pero no se podía mover, pues estaba en estado de shock, Inuyasha cuando estaba por rozar los labios de Kagome cerro los ojos, y después la beso, Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero poco a poco Kagome le fue correspondiendo.

Sango estaba con cara de What? O.o, Inuyasha al darse cuenta de q era correspondido le hizo la señal a Miroku; él capto enseguida, y se acerco poco a poco con la cubeta, Sango al ver q Miroku se acercaba a Kagome, con algo no muy confiable mejor le grito, justo en el momento q Miroku iba a vaciar la cubeta, kagome no dudo 2 veces y se quito enseguida, cayéndole el contenido a Inuyasha

-GRRRR MIROKU! DEBÍAS ECHARSELO A ELLA, NO A MÍ! Ò.Ó-

-upss ñ-ñ lo siento, pero ella se movió, pero ve la parte positiva, no desperdiciamos las plumas-

-AAAH! CON Q ME KERÍAS MOJAR CON ESO NO? AHORA VERÁS! Ò.Ó- decía una enojadísima Kagome, así q agarro las plumas de Miroku y se las vació a Inuyasha- JAJAJAJA te ves patético!-

Eso era demasiado para él, y mas porq todos en la cafetería (q eran bastantes xD) vieron toda la escena y se empezaban a burlar a carcajadas por el aspecto de Inuyasha, el chico popular siendo derrotado por una nueva alumna.

-aaggh! Veras q para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte!- y se fue corriendo de ahí seguido de Miroku.

-gracias Sango me salvaste la vida! TuT- decía una alegre Kagome

-de nada para eso están las amigas n-n-

RING (chicharra chafa de nuevo al rescate xD)

-bueno a clases, ay y pensar q voy a verlo de nuevo T-T-

-ay Sango no tienes remedio u-u-

No muy lejos de ahí, los chicos populares vieron toda la escenita, y estaban muertos de la risa

-JAJAJA va a ser la burla de la escuela xD- exclamaba un feliz Kouga

-si XD-

-Wuauuuu se ve q esa chica vale la pena, cada día me llama mas la atención- decía Sesshoumaru

-tienes razón, esa chica tiene todo lo q alguien como yo puede desear-

-ya bajale Bankotsu ¬¬-

-pero es la verdad xD-

-si, si bueno, vayamos con los de primero q si no nos regañan-

-si, Sesshoumaru!-

.-.-ya en el salón.-.-.

-bueno chicos aquí están sus asesores de experimentos n-n- les decía el maestro.

Después de decir esto los chavos pasaron al frente a la vista de todos, Los chicos se estaban babeando por las chicas, y su salón fue afortunado de tener a todas las chicas populares, q eran: Tsubaki, Kikyou, Kagura, Ayumi y Rin.

Mientras q las chicas estaban al contrario, y se babeaban por: Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Miroku.

-bueno- refiriéndose a los mas grandes- espero q puedan ayudar a los chicos con sus experimentos- terminaba por decir el maestro

--------------------------------------------Continuara---------------------------------------------------------

aquí otro Cáp. Más n-n, espero q les aya gustado, aunke sea un pokitin, espero sus reviews con ansias y gracias a:

**Inuhanya:** gracias por leer mi fic n-n! te lo agradezco mil, y espero q si lees este XD q te haya gustado, es q mi cerebrito no daba para mas jeje, bueno nos vemos!

**Deep and from Herat:** gracias por tu review! Q bueno q te haya gustado n-n, y aki esta el Cáp. Q espero q haya sido de tu agrado bye!

**Dmarapr-cma-Anti-muerta:** gracias por tu review! Y yo tmb odio un poco a Kikyou, bueno la odio! Jajaja muerte! Pero tuve q meterla, siempre debemos de poner un malo en la historia, pero no te preocupes, su felicidad no durara mucho, muajjaaj! xD, bye!

**Willnira:** gracias por tu review! (creo q así le voy a decir a todas XD) me agrada q te haya gustado n-n, y espero q lo sigas leyendo, xD se ve q tu tmb odias a Kikyou, bueno ya somos varias XD, bueno te veo pronto, bye!

**Ghia-Hikari:** gracias por tu review! Ay q bueno q te haya gustado n-n, me alegra q a alguien le agrade mis locuras XD, bueno acá esta la continuación, espero q te guste, nos vemos!

Bueno gracias por sus reviews! Se los agradezco, espero q no borren mi historia por contestar reviews xD, pero si lo hacen la pongo de nuevo y ya ¬¬.

Espero verlos de nuevo, y Gracias a todos los q leen

Nos vemos y no olviden rerviews! xD

Por

Andrea-fuiji


	3. Conociendonos

Hola! Que tal han estado! Espero q muy bien, y aquí les traigo otro capitulo, perdón por no haberlo puesto la semana pasada, es q estaba en exámenes y así q no pude subirlo. Bueno disfrútelo!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola XD**

Capitulo 3.- Conociéndonos..

-bueno- refiriéndose a los mas grandes- espero q puedan ayudar a los chicos con sus experimentos- terminaba por decir el maestro

Los de tercer grado pasaron con los q les toco y se sentaron a lado de ellos

-tienen el resto de la clase para q conversen y sepan q va a hacer- les anuncio el maestro, para después dirigirse a su asiento y ver algunos papeles

-tu eres Kagome cierto?- (como si no supiera ¬¬)

-este….si, jeje, mucho gusto y tu eres Sesshoumaru no?-

- así es- decía al tiempo en q se sentaba a lado de ella

-ok…..- se quedo un poco embobada, por aquellos ojos, al igual por las finas facciones q poseía, había cierto parecido entre su hermano y el, pero se veía mas serio y mas maduro, algo q le llamo mucho la atención.

-este…estas bien kagome? O.o-

-ah?..Eh? si, si, si no me pongas atención, y bien q vamos a hacer?-

-pues q tal si hacemos…….-

.-.-.-.en otra mesa-.-.-.-.

- ¬¬ mendigo Sesshoumaru, tuvo buena suerte q le tocara con ella- le decía Kouga a Miroku

-si q tiene suerte, pero a mi si me fue mejor n-n-

-lo dices porq te toco con Sango? –

-exacto, bueno ahora me voy con mi compañera de trabajo nOn- y se fue hacia donde estaba Sango

--.-u quien lo entenderá-

-Kouga! Te toca conmigo! nOn- exclamaba una alegre Ayame, mientras movía su mano, para q Kouga fuera con ella

- ya voy -.- - y se dirigió a donde le tocaba

- Hola querida Sango n-n-

-(T-T porq a mi?) ho..hola je n-nU-

-bien y q quieres q hagamos para la feria?-

-mm no se-

-bueno eso lo dejaremos para otro día, mientras conozcámonos-

-T-T-

.-.-. después de clases.-.-.-.

-quieres q te acompañe a casa Kagome?- le preguntaba Sesshoumaru

-eh? O.o si, por favor n/n, solo deja q le avise a Sango-

-esta bien, aquí te espero n-n-

-ok- y se fue a buscar a Sango

-vaya Sesshoumaru, al parecer ya tienes un plan, no es así?-

-pues de cierta forma si je, y debes de apresurarte Bankotsu, te estas quedando atrás-

-yo solo estoy esperando el momento exacto, para hacer mis planes por el momento no es necesario-

-bueno si tú lo dices-

-si, bueno nos vemos mañana- y se retiro

-si, hasta mañana-

-ya Sesshoumaru n-n, vayamos a mi casa-

-esta bien n-n- y se fueron caminando

.-.-.-.-.-.-

¬¬ esa maldita me pagara todo lo q me ha hecho- decía Inuyasha, q se encontraba atrás de unos arbustos, junto con su amigo Miroku

- vaya! Todavía sigo asombrado, ese pegamento si q sirve o.o, aparte pareces pollo XD-

-¬¬ Miroku!-

-pero es verdad-

Inuyasha todavía estaba cubierto de pegamento, se había ido a limpiar, pero el pegamento se resistía, dejándolo igual o peor q antes junto con las plumas.

-ya se fueron todos? o.o-

-si, pero será mejor q te vayas corriendo xD-

-¬¬ eso es lo q haré, nos vemos- y se fue como rayo veloz a su casa

-Adiós xD, ja! Que bueno q le tome una foto- después de decir esto se encamino hacía su casa muy feliz viendo la foto q tenía.- la publicare por internet muajajaja-

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bueno muchas gracias por haberme traído Sesshoumaru n-n- decía al tiempo q subía el ultimo escalón

-no es nada, pero se me hace interesante q vivas en un templo-

-si, es muy antiguo, lo q mas me gusta de este lugar es aquel árbol, el Goshinboku-

-vaya, si q es hermoso- lo decía al tiempo q lo veía, Kagome lo volteó a ver y le pareció maravilloso q el haya dicho eso honestamente, pues en algunas ocasiones, sus antiguos novios, solo les importaba besarse, y cuando mencionaba aquel apreciado árbol solo le daban el avión (no le hacían caso)

-eh?- el volteo a verla, encontrándose con una sonrisa llena de cariño- bueno o/o es hora de q me vaya! Nos vemos! Fue un placer acompañarte!- y se fue bajando las escaleras corriendo.

-adiós y gracias!- hizo una señal de despedida con su mano, cuando vio q ya se había ido por completo, se llevo su mano al pecho, y volvió su mirada al árbol – él no es como los demás- diciendo esto, entro a su casa, se dirigio a su cuarto y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama, a tomar una ligera siesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tanto correr, Sesshoumaru, se detuvo, y se recargo en la pared de afuera de su casa

-vaya, pero…. q me ha hecho esa niña, es tan diferente…tan…-

-tan tonta y revoltosa? ¬¬-

-O.O eh! Inuyasha! Me espantaste tarado! ¬¬-

- ¬¬ lo siento, pero te oías un poco romántico, raro en ti o.O-

-¬¬ eso q te interesa, jajaj se ve q el pegamento q escogiste fue el de mejor calidad jajajaj, aparte de q esas plumas hacen juego con tu color de piel jajajaja-

-¬¬ maldito seas Sesshoumaru, pero acuérdate hay un Dios q todo lo ve!-

-ay ya bajale te pareces a la abuela Pancha jajaja-

-ya! Ya! Ok, entremos a la casa- y así los queridos hermanos entraron a su querida casa XD.  
Sus padres aún no llegaban, y cada quien se fue a su cuarto…

-vaya, Kagome…. no es como las demás, al parecer a ella no le interesa el físico de las personas y puede ver a través de los demás….se parece a…-

Pammm! (Sonido del portazo)

-Sesshoumaru! Tienes el disco q te preste?- pregunto Inuyasha abriendo, la puerta de la habitación de Sesshoumaru a golpe.

-eres un Idiota! No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? ¬¬-

-pues, si me lo hubieran enseñado no lo hubiera hecho, no? xD-

-¬¬ no tienes remedio, y te lo deje en tu escritorio-

-aaah ok, gracias! n-n- y salio en busca de su preciado disco

-estupido hermano q tengo ¬¬-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hija! Vente a cenar! Ya es tarde!- le gritaba Sayo ( mamá de Kagome xD, gracias a Willnira por el nombre!) Desde la cocina

-mmmm, ya voy!- decía una adormilada Kagome. Se paro y se cambio, por una pijama de color rosa, y sus pantuflas, y así bajo a la cocina.

- hola, hija, cansado tu día?- le pregunto su madre

-pues de cierta forma si, ahora estoy haciendo equipo con un estudiante de tercero para el proyecto de la feria de las ciencias, y no se q hacer u-u- se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer la deliciosa comida

-mmmm… pues no se como ayudarte hija, nunca fui buena para eso n-nu-

-mmmm… q tal si haces un desintegrador? O ya se! Una barrera de tiempo, no mejor aun! Una mutación- le daba opciones su querido hermano

-si es estas loco Souta u¬¬-

-jejeje -

-bueno, ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches-

-buenas noches- le respondió toda su familia, se fue a su cuarto y se acostó, pensando que hacer con el experimento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-INUYASHA! ARREGLA ESTO POR UNA BUENA VEZ!- le gritaba Sesshoumaru desde la cocina.

-porq? ¬¬-

-porq tu hiciste todo ese tiradero! Solo para hacer unos Hotcakes! ¬¬-

-tu no eres mi madre para tratarme así tarado ¬¬-

-idiota ¬¬, yo! No voy a hacer nada, así q cuando lleguen nuestros padres te regañaran a ti! Y no a mi! Y Buenas noches!- y se fue muy enojado a su cuarto

-si, si lo q digas ¬¬- y fue a la sala a comerse sus Hotcakes aparte de ver una película.

- ¬¬ ese tarado nunca cambiara, pero me vale, ay y todavía no se q hacer para el experimento u-u, bueno ya será mañana- diciendo esto último se durmió

.-.-A la mañana siguiente.-.-.-

-AAAAAAHHH!-

-eh! Q q paso? O.o- se paro rápidamente de su cama y fue a la cocina para ver q estaba ocurriendo

-porq tanto ruido?-

-Sesshoumaru, me quieres explicar q es todo esto? ¬¬-

-O.O -Sesshoumaru se quedo boquiabierto, la cocina estaba hecha un tiradero, mas q anoche- ( estupido Inuyasha el tiene la culpa ¬¬) Mamá Inuyasha hizo todo esto-

-pues a mi me dijo q fuiste tu!-

-YO! Pero q le pasa! El se estaba haciendo de comer, mientras q yo estaba en mi habitación!-

-me vale lo q digas y ponte a limpiar toda la cocina!-

-pero yo no..-

-SESSHOUMARU!¬¬-

-¬¬ ash- se fue por las cosas para limpiar, y empezó con su labor- ya vera ese idiota- lo dijo en susurro- me las pagara, todas las q me ha hecho- (( apoco no nos pasa eso? xD q nuestros dulces hermanos nos echan la culpa y nosotros tenemos q pagar lo q han hecho -.-u))

-Sesshoumaru! xD apurate o si no vas a llegar tarde-

-¬¬ vas a ver Inuyasha!-

-atrápame si puedes!-

-idiota!- y se paro para ir a corretearlo pero el llamado de su madre lo hizo regresarse y terminar de limpiar- ya veras ¬¬-

-.-.-.-.

-Mamá ya me voy!- decía Kagome

-si, cuídate!-

-si adiós!- y salió de su casa, para dirigirse a la escuela, iba corriendo pues dentro de 5 min. Iban a dar el toque- siempre me pasa lo mismo T-T, ya se tomare un atajo! nOn- y acelero mas su pasó-

.-.-.-.-.

-Ya me voy ¬¬!- decía un enfadado Sesshoumaru

-si adiós hijo-

-maldito Inuyasha ¬¬ por su culpa voy a llegar tarde a la escuela- salio de su casa y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba en el suelo y arriba de el una joven con el uniforme de su escuela

-tu? Q haces por aquí?-

.-.-.-.--.-.-. Continuara.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero q les haya gustado XD, aunque el final de este Cáp. No me gusto-.-, pero ya ni modo, no tenía ideas, espero q se hayan reído, tansikiera un poquito jijijij. Ahora a contestar reviews XD, Y gracias a mis amigos q lo leen, como Rafa, Alan (q lo tengo q obligar ¬¬) y Oscar, se los agradezco mucho! XD, cuídense!

**Inuhanya**: jejeje q bueno q te haya gustado! XD y gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic todo loquito! Te veo luego! xD

**Dmarapr-cma-Anti-muerta: **hola de nuevo! Q bueno es volverte a ver rondando por mi fic XD, q bueno q te haya gustado, y espero q este Cáp. Tmb aunque este medio chafita jejeje, y pobre de tu maestro XD, pero algo así nos paso por acá, ya corrimos a la prefecta XD ajajaj se lo merecía, bueno gracias y espero verte de nuevo!

**Willnira: **hola!Gracias por tu review! Te lo agradezco y si no se dejo tu e-mail u-u, pero gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda te lo agradezco nOn, espero verte de nuevo, cuídate!

**AoMe-Hisoshima: **Hola! q bien q te haya gustado jejeje, y lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasado , pero aki esta el otro Cáp. XD, nos vemos cuídate!

**Ghia-Hikari**: Hola de nuevo! Q bueno volverte a ver jejej, espero q te guste este Cáp.! Aunke sea poquito jijijiji, nos vemos! Cuídate!

**H3CH1C3R4**: Hola! gracias por tu review! Q bueno q te haya gustado jejeje, espero verte de nuevo! Nos vemos cuídate!

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews! Se los agradezco! Y Cuídense!

Por

Andrea-fuiji


	4. Reportes xD

Hola! como han estado? Espero q bien jeje, bueno y antes q nada **FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Les deseo una feliz navidad nOn, y espero q se la pasen bien con toda su familia, amigos, novios, etc., etc.. Espero q se hayan portado bien,. Para q "santa clause" les traiga algo xD. Bueno les traigo este Cáp. Un poco mas largo q los demás como regalito de navidad jeje se q es poco, pero me esforzare por hacerles pasar un buen rato jeje. Bueno aquí vamos.

((..))- pensamientos de autora

(..)- pensamientos de los personajes

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola XD**

Capitulo 4- Reportes xD

-Tu! Que haces por aquí?- le preguntaba Sesshoumaru a la colegiala

-yo, pues este jejeje, lamento lo de la caída, y trate de tomar un atajo a la escuela, porq se me hizo tarde, por lo menos ya se donde vives jejeje-

-vaya! Pues a mi también se me hizo tarde por culpa de mi hermano ¬¬ y si tienes razón XD-

-bueno apurémonos o si no, no llegamos a la escuela-

-creo q tienes razón Kagome- y así los dos estudiantes se fueron corriendo al colegio.

Cuando llegaron apenas habían dado el toque..

-bueno te espero en la puerta de la cafetería cuando den el receso Kagome-

-eh? Para q? O.o-

-pues nada mas, para invitarte a comer algo jejeje n/n, mientras vemos lo del proyecto, bueno si no es q tienes q hacer algo?- ((n/a-si no se apuran no llegaran a clases ¬¬))

-no, no tengo q hacer nada, bueno nos vemos!- y se fue corriendo a su salón

-sale, adiós!- y también se fue a su salón q estaba un poco mas retirado

-ya casi llego! Uff!- abrió de golpe la puerta dejando ver al profesor dando clases- demonios T-T-

-Señorita Higurashi llega tarde, a q se debe su retraso?¬¬-

-pues vera, jeje, mi despertador no sonó, y ya mi madre me tuve q levantar y para esto ya daban 5 para las 7 y pues me fui corriendo hacia la escuela, choque con todas las personas q me encontré en la calle, pase por todo tipo de peligros, me raptaron los ovnis, escape de ellos, después unos perros trataron de morderme y tuve q salir corriendo, cuando me deshice de ellos, estaba a 1 calle de la escuela, cuando apenas faltaban unos pasos, unos hombres se pararon enfrente de mi pidiendo pelea, y pues yo como soy una mujer q tiene q aceptar esa clase de duelos no pude decir q no y los enfrente, saliendo como ganador, yo! Aaah fue tan divertida esa pelea, bueno ya después, dieron el toque y para esto todavía me faltaba recorrer los pasillos para llegar hasta el salón, y fíjese, que cuando iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina, me resbale bien gacho, llevándome a otro pasillo, deberían de limpiar mejor estos pisos, son peligrosos, bueno y cuando al fin pude regresar llegue aquí, me encontré con usted dando clase y me hizo contarle todo mi retraso n-n-

-O.O- todo el salón estaba perplejo ante tal historia

-vaya a la dirección y pida un reporte ¬¬-

-pe….Pero porq? T-T no hice nada malo!-

-por andar inventando todo eso ¬¬, nadie de este salón le creyó, incluyéndome a mí-

-y como eran los ovnis kagome?- pregunto un chico de su salón

-XD, ayy….. Con estos niños- decía el profesor-

-pues yo si le creí se veía q no estaba inventando nada!- la defendía uno de sus compañeros

-verdad q si! (rayos porq di esa enorme explicación? XD fue tan tonto, pero siempre quise hacer esto muajajajaja)- pensaba una malévola Kagome

- ¬¬ ya no se diga mas, y vaya por un reporte!-

-esta bien u-u- y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de si- pero q no puedo ser graciosa de vez en cuando ¬¬, mendigo profe-

-la estoy escuchando señorita Higurashi!- le decía el profesor detrás de la puerta

-aah! X-x- y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la dirección

.-.-.-.-

-por culpa de mi hermano llegare por primera vez tarde a la escuela y tendré reporte ¬¬- llegó a su salón y tomo la manija de la puerta- bueno tendré q enfrentar las consecuencias de tener un hermano tan idiota u-u- y abrió la puerta dejando ver a todos parados echando relajo y no había señal de una maestra- ay TuT q feliz me siento- entro y se sentó en su lugar.

-vaya! Hasta que llegas Sesshoumaru!-

-mira no te metas Inuyasha ¬¬, q por tu culpa pasó esto-

-pero ve el lado positivo, no ha llegado la maestra y mira lo q puse en el pizarrón- Sesshoumaru obedeció y volteo al pizarrón en donde encontró una gran nota dirigida a la profesora.

"LA MAESTRA APESTA! NADIE LA QUIERE TODOS LA ODIAN, POR ESO SE HA DE COMER UN GUSANITO" y a lado de esta palabra estaba dibujado un gusano XD ((ya saben a q canción pertenece esto verdad? xD)

-no debiste de haber echo eso hermano u-u se va a enojar, aparte de q lo q pusiste es tonto ¬¬-

-pero nadie se dio cuenta, aparte se lo merece esa profesora ¬¬, es tan vil y cruel, aparte de gorda, y acuérdate q esta traumada con los gusanos, desde q le di un vaso con agua llena de estos-

-y donde están los demás?-

-están en el patio practicando con el arco, pidieron 3 clases para esto-

-arco, pero ellos jamás han practicado eso, Y para q? O.o-

-pues creo q fumaron de algo, pues quieren competir en el torneo de arquería-

-bueno, pues les deseo lo mejor u-u-

En eso la profesora abre la puerta, y todos por instinto se sentaron en sus lugares e hicieron como q nada paso aquí xD, la maestra entro y puso sus cosas en su escritorio…

-saquen sus cuadernos de matemáticas y copien los ejercicios, q voy a escribir en el pizarrón- todos obedecieron y cuando la maestra volteó para escribir los ejercicios…

-AAAAAH! PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS ESCRIBIO ESTO?- volteo hacia donde estaban sus alumnos, todos reunidos en una esquinita, por el gritote q dio la maestra-

-ya ves? ¬¬ te dije q se iba a enojar-

-cállate Sesshoumaru ¬¬-

DIGAN INMEDIATAMENTE QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESO!- todos señalaron a Inuyasha q estaba hasta lo mas profundo de la bolita de alumnos- INUYASHA! DEBÍ IMAGINARMELO! VETE A LA DIRECCIÓN POR UN REPORTE Y ESPERAME AHÍ!- Inuyasha salió de la bolita y salió del salón lo mas rápido q pudo

-WAA! No imagine q iba a pegar tremendo gritote! Todavía sigo sordo, pero ya vera como me vengare de esa vieja ¬¬- dio un gran suspiro y siguió caminando hasta su destino.

.-.-.-.-

-les digo q necesitamos un instructor! ¬¬ no vamos a poder con esto solos!- les reclamaba un molesto Bankotsu, q sostenía un arco con una flecha, apuntándole a un árbol en donde tenía marcado un blanco

-vamos si podemos!- Les decía Miroku- aparte ya habíamos hablado de eso!-

-eso es verdad, no tenemos dinero para pagarle a uno u-u- decía Kouga

-rayos es cierto ¬¬- dijo al tiempo q disparaba la flecha y salía disparada hacía una ventana- no! Por favor a la ventana no! T-T- y al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, porq la flecha se desvió hacia la pared chocando con ella- Gracias Dios! No rompí la ventana TuT-

-ya ves Bankotsu ¬¬ y todo, por meternos en ese torneo-

-es q tenía ganas jejeje n.nU-

-tonto ¬¬-

.-.-.-.-

Kagome caminaba lentamente hacia la dirección, iba con la cabeza gacha, mirando las manchas en el suelo

-de verdad q necesitan limpiar el suelo- doblo la esquina y dio con el patio

-pero q demonios? Se supone q debía ir a la dirección, al parecer todavía me pierdo por esta escuela T-T, pues si apenas llevo esta semana- de repente escucho hablar a unos chicos, se acerco y vio a Miroku junto con otros chicos q no conocía, de seguro eran los chicos populares q había dicho Ayame, y estaban practicando con el arco, vio como un chico con una trenza disparaba la flecha, y ya le iba a dar a una ventana, pero no le dio

-no saben siquiera agarrar un arco u-u están perdidos-

-eh? Quien dijo eso?- dijo Miroku

-eh? O.O, rayos ¬¬ yo y mi bocota-

-salga quien este ahí!-volvió a repetir el mismo hombre; Kagome salió de su escondite y fue hasta quedar enfrente de ellos

-vaya pero si eres tu Kagome!-

-jeje si Miroku ñ.ñ-

-aah, mira te presento, el es Bankotsu-

-mucho gusto n.n- estirándole la mano

-el gusto es mío muñeca- dijo al momento q besaba su mano, esto hizo q Kagome se sonrojara

-y el es Kouga-

-mucho gusto Kouga-

-igualmente princesa- e hizo lo mismo q Bankotsu, y Kagome se sonrojo mas de lo q estaba

-jeje ñ.ñ, y q estaban haciendo Miroku?-

-pues estábamos practicando con el arco, pero veo q es mejor salirnos del torneo-

-quizás yo pueda ayudarlos, me enseñaron a tirar con arco n.n-

-enserio? Harías eso por nosotros hermosa Kagome?-

-n/n claro q si Bankotsu, los acabo de conocer, pero me agradaron así q les ayudare-

-genial!- exclamaron los presentes a excepción de Miroku

-mm… esta bien Kagome, trataras de enseñarnos, pero primero quiero q le des a ese blanco q esta en el árbol, para ver si es verdad lo q dices-

-se ve q no confías en mis palabras Miroku ¬¬-

-solo es por precaución n-n-

-¬¬, esta bien, pásenme el arco- Kouga le dio su arco con una flecha, Kagome se puso en posición para disparar- desde aquí esta bien Miroku? ¬¬

-no, mas atrás-

-aquí esta bien Miroku? ¬¬-

-si muy bien n.n-

-¬¬ tonto- Kagome estaba a mas de 15m del blanco, se puso en posición para tirar, estiro el arco junto con la flecha, Miroku estaba seguro de q no le iba a dar, mientras q los otros presentes, tenían esperanzas de q lo lograra a hacer, así q cuando estaba a punto de tirar

-y cuando piensas hacerlo Kagome?-

-¬¬ cállate Miroku, me estoy concentrando- y así volvió a tomar la misma posición de antes y

-Ahí va!- la flecha fue disparada a gran velocidad, tanto q ninguno de los presentes vio cuando se incrusto en el centro del blanco

-ya vieron q si soy buena n.n-

-todos: O.O-

-Kagome eres la mejor!-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Bankotsu, la hermosa Kagome es la mejor del mundo-

-n/n ay no es para tanto-

-Wuauuuu Kagome, eso fue…fue SENSACIONAL! Creo q eres mejor q Kikyou- exclamaba Miroku

-Kikyou? Aah creo q ella es una asesora de mi salón, y apoco ella practica eso?-

-si, según ella lo practica desde que tenía 5 años, tu desde cuando lo practicas?-

-pues yo empecé por estudiar karate desde los 5 años jeje, después a los 13 me llamo la atención el arco, y desde ahí empecé a estudiar eso n.n-

-Wuauuuu pues eso no tiene mucho, eso quiere decir q eres mejor q Kikyou-

-eh, bueno jejeje n.nU, será mejor q me vaya por el reporte q me mandaron T-T –

-si, oye Kagome, podrías venir a la salida en este mismo lugar para q nos enseñes?- pregunto un tímido Bankotsu

-claro q si, pero no me vayan a dejar plantada eh!-

-no lo haremos, y gracias!-respondieron todos

-si, nos vemos!- y Kagome se retiro hacia la dirección.

-vaya es buenísima para eso!- exclamaba un feliz Kouga

-lo creo- decía Miroku

-bueno, mejor pongámonos a practicar un rato más, para q así a Kagome no se le dificulte mucho enseñarnos-

-si!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-vaya! Por fin encontré el pasillo para ir a la dirección- decía una alegre Kagome, mientras corría a gran velocidad, hacía la dirección

-maldita…. bruja gorda- exclamaba un molesto Inuyasha q iba dando la vuelta para la dirección cuando chocó con alguien, y ambos cayeron al suelo

-ooh, perdona- decía Kagome- no me di cuenta por donde iba-

-ay eres tu, ten mas cuidado tarada!-

-oye! Ya te pedí disculpas!-

-pues eso no basta!-

-pues para mi si, idiota! ¬¬-

-estupida!-

-imbecil!-

-pen….-

-PERO COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HABLARLE ASÍ A UNA MUCHACHITA INUYASHA!-

-pe..Pero ella comenzó!-

-no me importa quien haya comenzado! Y ahora tendrás doble reporte!-

-pero maestra!-

-nada de peros, y ud jovencita, váyase a su salón!-

-pero, es q yo también vengo por un reporte jejeje-

-ah, bueno, esperen un segundo- la maestra entró a la dirección dejando a los muchachos afuera

-ya ves por tu culpa la maestra me mando otro reporte!-le reclamaba Inuyasha

-ja! Te lo tienes merecido! Jajaja-

-pero tu también tiene uno!-

-pero no por las mismas razones q tu idiota!-

-mira no me provoques niñita!-

-lo mismo te digo-

-como si te tuviera miedo-

-me estas retando?-

-tómalo como quieras niña- en eso la maestra sale, entregándole el reporte a Kagome

-toma y ya vete a tu salón-

-gracias- y salió corriendo a su salón

-mientras tu muchachito les vamos a hablar a tus padres-

-¬¬ q día el mío-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome llegó a su salón, el maestro le mando el reporte y mañana lo tendría q traer firmado, luego las clases fueron al ritmo normal, cuando dieron el toque de receso, y todos salieron al patio

-si q te tardaste con el reporte eh Kagome-

-jejeje, lo se Sango, es q me tope con algunas cosas-

-bueno entonces q vamos a almorzar?- le preguntaba Sango q estaba viendo q había de comida en la cafetería

-rayos! Me quede de ver con Sesshoumaru, nos vemos después!- y salió disparada hacia en encuentro con Sesshoumaru

- eh? .-. - decía una confundida Sango

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

-(ay espero q todavía me este esperando)- Kagome corría hacía la puerta y ahí lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas- Lamento la tardanza jeje-

-eh, no importa n.n, siéntate-

-si- y ambos se sentaron- bueno y q ideas das para el proyecto?-

-pues la verdad nunca he sido buena con los proyectos jejeje, pero mi hermano me dio muchas opciones, muy descabelladas-

-jajaja, ya me imagino, q edad tiene tu hermano?-

-tiene 9 años-

-Waa con razón tanta imaginación jajaja-

-si jajaja- y así se empezaron a reír mutuamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¬¬ esa Kagome q no avisa antes! Ahora estoy solita T-T- decía Sango la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca comiendo su almuerzo

-q hace una linda dama tan solita?- pregunto una voz atrás de ella

-¬¬ rayos, q quieres Miroku?-

-nada, solo acompañarte n.n, y porq tan sola?-

-pues Kagome se fue con alguien y q tu no siempre estas con Inuyasha?-

-eh, si, es q esta en la dirección, por lo q me dijeron-

-y q hizo ese baka?-

-pues me dijeron q escribió un aviso para la profesora jaja-

-ya me imagino q clase de aviso- decía al tiempo q tomaba un trago a su refresco, para volver a comer su almuerzo el cual era espagueti- no gustas?

-no gracias, ya comí n.n, quieres dar una vuelta?-

-mmmm esta bien u.u, no hay nada q hacer- y al momento q Sango se paro, Miroku aprovecho para tocarla ((ya saben xD)) Sango se puso roja por la furia

-HENTAI!- acto seguido Miroku estaba cubierto de refresco, y una gran cantidad de espagueti- Y NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!- y así se fue alejando una furiosa Sango

-PERO SANGO NO TENGO LA CULPA, MI MANO TIENE VOLUNTAD PROPIA!- pero Sango no hizo caso y siguió alejándose- ni modo u.u.- y cuando volteó para alejarse, se dio cuenta de q toda la escuela lo estaba viendo- emm jejejeje n.nU adiosito- y salio disparado para el baño

.-.-.-.-

RING (sonido de la chicharra)

-bueno Sesshoumaru nos vemos!-

-oye no quieres q te acompañe en la salida a tu casa?-

-emm esta bien, pero te puedo pedir un favor?-

-claro!-

-es q quede de acuerdo con Miroku y unos amigos suyos a enseñarles a tirar con arco y me puse de acuerdo con ellos para practicar desde hoy finalizando las clases, podrías esperarte mientras acabamos?-

-claro! sirve q veo como tiras n.n-

-jejeje si, bueno nos vemos, y es en el patio!-

-claro! Nos vemos!- y así se metieron a sus respectivos salones.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, con regaños, babosadas por parte de algunos compañeros, etc., hasta q dieron el toque para la salida.

-bueno Sango nos vemos mañana!-

-claro, nos vemos!-y así Sango se fue para su casa maldiciendo en su cabeza a Miroku

-bueno, a enseñarles a tirar con arco!- y así se fue corriendo para aquel lugar en donde ya estaban reunidos todos, incluyendo a Sesshoumaru

-bueno comencemos!-

.-.-.-. de nuevo XD, espero q no los haya aburrido T-T y tan siquiera se hayan divertido un pokitin jejeje, bueno de nuevo les deseo una Feliz Navidad y nos vemos, quizás no escriba dentro de algunas semanas porq me voy a ir a un lado, bueno gracias a los q leen el fic! Y a los q dejan review, se los agradezco!

**Inu Hanyou-Miko Kag-Forever: **Gracias por tu review! Q bueno q te haya gustado, eso me alegra mucho jejeje n.n y espero q este Cáp. También te guste aunque haya quedado medio chafita jeje, y después se sabrá con quien se quedara con Kagome, solo te digo q ni yo sé jajaj XD, lo q si te puedo asegurar q puede ser un SesshXKag o un InuXKag, de ahí en fuera ya no XD, bueno te veo luego! Cuídate! Nos vemos!

**Dmarapr-cma-Anti-muerta: ** Hola de nuevo! Jajaja si así soy también con mi hermana XD, espero q este Cáp. También te guste, y gracias por todo, te veo luego! Cuídate!

**Deep and from Herat- ** Hola! Ay muchas gracias por tus palabras, te lo agradezco un buen! Espero verte de nuevo! Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

**Karolina-chan: **Hola! q bueno q te haya gustado! Y como le digo a Inu Hanyou, puede ser un SesshXKag o un InuXKag, n.n espero verte de nuevo, nos vemos Cuídate! Besos

Y gracias a todos aquellos q lo leen, y a los q dejan review, Cuídense y pásensela bien! Cuídense!

Por

Andrea-fuiji


	5. Un viaje?

Hola! Como han estado! XD espero q muy bien, y se la hayan pasado genial celebrando el año nuevo en sus casitas n.n o donde kieran q hayan estado ejeje, bueno les vengo con el quinto capitulo, espero q les guste jeje.

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola XD**

Capitulo 5.- un viaje?

-bueno, a enseñarles a tirar con arco!- y así se fue corriendo para aquel lugar en donde ya estaban reunidos todos, incluyendo a Sesshoumaru

-bueno comencemos!-

-Si! – gritaron los presentes a excepción de Sesshoumaru

-haber quien quiere ser el primero?-

-yo! Yo quiero Kagome!- dijo Kouga

-esta bien n.n, parate a lado mío- Kouga hizo lo q le indico- muy bien, ahora debes tomar el arco así como lo estoy haciendo-

Kouga hizo lo posible por imitar la posición de Kagome, pero le fallaba en algunos aspectos, al ver esto, Kagome le acomodo los brazos, teniendo q abrazarlo, para disgusto de los demás, y más para un chico de cabello plateado.

-así ya esta bien Kagome?-

-si, ahora tensa bien la cuerda y sujeta firmemente la flecha, luego….-

-(ay Kagome es tan bella de cerca, no me imagine q fuera así, tengo q ganar este premio como a de lugar, aparte de ganar una bella mujer)- y se ve a un Kouga junto con Kagome en la playa corriendo juntos tomados de la mano, pero de repente aparece un furiosa Ayame correteándolo junto con un hacha diciéndole q solo puede ser de ella- ( T-T porq aparece en mi cabeza, arruina todo, maldita Ayame ¬¬, bueno n.n volvamos a lo q estábamos ¬)

-y eso tienes q hacer entendido Kouga?- pero a Kouga se le estaba escurriendo la baba- Kouga?...Kouga? me escuchas?-

-ah?..Eh? si, si, es q estaba procesando la información xD-

-muy bien, ahora tira-

Como Kouga estaba en sus fantasías no le presto atención a kagome en lo más mínimo, complicándosele así un poco las cosas, así q agarro el arco como pudo y se preparo para tirar.

Todos los presentes estaban viendo a Kouga, y este se ponía nervioso, así q estiro mas la cuerda y tiro. Todo se vio en cámara lenta, cuando tiro, Miroku, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru y Kagome, pusieron una cara de asombro, como diciendo si pudo!.

La flecha avanzaba, después todo volvió a la normalidad y la flecha se vio a cámara rápida, Kouga estaba feliz de q si pudo tirar, pero su felicidad acabo cuando la flecha se cayó a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

-jajajaja xD buen tiro vaquero-

-¬/¬ cállate Bankotsu-

-no mano, enserio enséñame a tirar xD jajaja-

-¬¬ Kouga q no me pusiste atención en lo q te dije!- decía un tanto enojada Kagome

-si jeje, pero se me olvido n.nU-

-¬¬ tonto, ahora quien sigue?-

.-.-.-

- maldita maestra ¬¬ me retuvo 4 horas en esa maldita dirección, escuchando los chismes de las secretarias, aunque no sabía q el profesor de física anduviera con la de biología, jejeje, con eso me cobrare las q me debe ese profe, muajaja- decía nuestro adorado Inuyasha caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

Ring (sonido de celular xD)

-pero quien será?- Inuyasha busco su celular entre todas sus cosas, hasta q dio con el, lo sacó y el numero q marcaba era el de su mamá

-bueno?-

-_Inuyasha?_

_-_si mamá, q pasa?-

-_ te quería pedir q si podías volver a casa junto con tu hermano? Por favor-_

_-_que! Pero estas loca... digo te dio fiebre? Jamás vuelvo a casa junto con mi hermano ¬¬

-¬¬ _mira hijo del demonio vuelves con tu hermano ahora mismo o veras las consecuencias, y sabes como me pongo cuando me desobedecen, así q APURENCE!-_

_-_ ESTA BIEN!- respondió Inuyasha casi gritando

-_BIEN NOS VEMOS!-_ su madre grito enojaday colgó el teléfono

-esa mamá q tengo esta súper loca ¬¬, pues ni modo u-u tendré q regresar con el imbecilito de mi hermanito, ahora q me pregunto, donde estará?- volteó en todas direcciones buscándolo y no dio con el- bueno es hora de empezar una búsqueda! xD- y así Inuyasha empezó por buscar a su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-

-bueno chicos- empezaba por decir Kagome- los veo mañana para seguir practicando-

-claro q si Kagome, gracias a ti hemos progresado demasiado-

-ay no es nada n/n, bueno nos vemos o si no me van a regañan jeje-

-bueno adiós Kagome- así empezaron a despedirse los demás; Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta ella

-bueno, nos vamos Kagome?-

-sip n.n- y fueron caminando hasta la salida de la escuela hasta q

-SESSHOUMARU!-

-eh?- Sesshoumaru volteó hacia donde lo llamaron encontrándose con su queridito hermanito

- ¬¬ ahora q quieres animal?-

-¬¬ vaya forma de recibirme Sesshoumaru, y nuestra madre quiere q vayamos a la casa juntos-

-para q? jamás voy contigo!-

-no lo sé, y creeme compartimos el mismo deseo- en eso Inuyasha desvía su vista hasta posarse sobre Kagome

-vaya con q estas con la tonta-

-Oyeme! No soy ninguna tonta ¬¬-

-si lo eres-

-mas q tu no-

-Aja! Aceptaste q eres tonta! Jajaja q tonta!-

-¬¬ -

-Inuyasha no insultes a Kagome ¬¬ o ya veras-

-ay ahora mi hermanito se va a hacer de héroe! Ay q lindo-

-mira idiota cállate!-

-cállate tu!-

-oblígame-

-bien si eso quieres- Inuyasha se trono lo dedos, para golpear a Sesshoumaru, mientras el se preparaba para lo mismo cuando

-YA BASTA! ¬¬ se nota q son hermanos-

-oye no nos compares!- decían al mismo tiempo

-ya ven lo que digo? ¬¬-

-mmmm ¬¬-

-bueno apurence a llegar a su casa o si no su madre se va a enojar-

-si eso mismo digo!- decía un conforme Inuyasha

-no Kagome, yo quede en llevarte a tu casa y eso haré- empezando a caminar- vamos!-

-pero, y tu hermano? .-.-

-rayos es cierto, Inuyasha esperame en la esquina de nuestra calle, para llegar juntos a la casa, entendido?-

-si ¬¬ nos vemos hermano, adiós niña boba- y empezó a irse para su casa

-ggrr me las pagara-

-no le prestes atención a ese baka, solo quiere pelea, pero tú le puedes ganar jeje-

-n/n creo q si jeje, bueno apurémonos-

-si- y así los dos se fueron a la casa de Kagome, en donde su madre la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, un tanto preocupada

-Kagome, pero porq te tardaste tanto?-

-lo siento mamá, es q les estaba enseñando a unos compañeros a tirar con arco-

-ay hija mía u-u, esta bien, y quien es el joven q te acompaña?-

-aah, lo siento el es Sesshoumaru, amigo de la escuela-

-mucho gusto…. señora?-

-Sayo n.n, y el gusto es mío, no quieres pasar a comer con nosotros?-

-se lo agradezco, pero mi madre nos esta esperando-

-muy bien n.n, quizás en otra ocasión nos puedas acompañar-

-claro q si, bueno me despido, adiós señora, adiós Kagome- y se fue casi corriendo hacia donde su hermano lo esperaba.

-vaya ese chico si q es muy guapo aparte de caballeroso jijij n.n buena elección Kagome-

-MAMÁ! ¬/¬-

-bueno entremos a comer- y así madre e hija se metieron a su casa, para empezar a comer

.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru corrió y corrió, hasta q llego con su hermano, quien lo esperaba un tanto impaciente

-ya llegue Inuyasha- decía al tiempo q se paraba a lado de el, para respirar

-¬¬ te tardaste-

-¬¬ bueno ya llegue no?-

-si, apurémonos o nuestra madre nos va a dar una paliza-

-si- y así los hermanos queridos y adorados empezaron a caminar hacia su casa.

Durante el camino se maldecían, casi se agarran a golpes, pero no paso de ahí xD; cuando por fin estaban en su casa, buscaron a su madre, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá junto con su padre Inu-no-Taisho.

-Papá? Tu aquí?-

-¬¬ se ve q te alegra verme no Inuyasha?-

-¬¬ no solo q se me hace raro-

-Hola papá, hola mamá- saludo Sesshoumaru, para después de esto sentarse en el sillón q estaba delante de sus padres.

-ay si hola, hola ¬¬- dijo Inuyasha

-Hola hijo n.n- respondió su madre, para después enfocarse en Inuyasha, el cual todavía estaba parado- Tu hermano si saluda Inuyasha ¬¬, ahora animal siéntate ahí y cállate-

-vieja loca ¬¬- murmuro muy bajito Inuyasha, pero su madre escucho, saltando se su asiento, para caer sobre Inuyasha

-VIEJA LOCA! VIEJA LOCA A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA EH?- le decía mientras le hacía una llave a su hijo ( n/a: como los luchadores xD, no imagínense a una mamá así, q miedo xD)

-¬¬ PUES LA UNICA VIEJA AQUÍ ERES TU, APARTE DE LOCA-

-PERO COMO TE ATREVES AHORA SABRAS LO Q ESTA VIEJA COMO LA LLAMAS PUEDE HACER- y empezó a apretar mas su agarre lastimando seriamente a Inuyasha

-X-x MAMÁ, YA….POR….FAVOR…. AAAH! DUELE! DUELE!-

-PUES PIDEME DISCULPAS HIJO DEL DEMONIO-

-MI ORGULLO ME LO IMPIDE! AAAAH DUELE…x-X-

-PUES SEGUIRAS SUFRIENDO MUAJAJAJA!-

-papá….no deberías…ayudar? .-.u - preguntaba Sesshoumaru

-este….tu no…quieres hacerlo? n.nU-

-no, no quiero probar la furia de mi madre-

-ni yo, así q mejor esperemos a q pase la tempestad n.nU, no tienes hambre? Porq yo si, vamos a la cocina!-

-u-u esta bien- y así padre e hijo se fueron a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, mientras con Inuyasha su madre le estaba dando un gran merecido, después de un tiempo, cuando ya no se escuchaban gritos por parte de madre e hijo, todos se volvieron a juntar en la sala

-bueno lo q su madre y yo les queríamos decir, es que…- miró a sus hijos, Sesshoumaru con ese porte elegante y su mirada fría la cual le daba un toque de superioridad, después se fijo en Inuyasha en cual, tenía un ojo morado, una pierna enyesada, y varios curitas por doquier, dándole un toque gracioso.

-bueno, les queríamos decir q nos vamos de viaje por un mes n.n-

-así es n.n como nuestra segunda luna de miel- termino por decir Izayoi

-pues muy bien, q les vaya bien, y no se preocupen cuidaremos la casa, corran, corran se les va el avión!- decía Inuyasha el cual se había recuperado mágicamente, y había llevado a sus padres hasta la puerta junto con sus maletas- nos…sabremos cuidar n.n-

-I..NU…YA..SHA! ¬¬- grito ahora su padre- si quieres tener de nuevo el ojo morado y el yeso será mejor q te calmes entendido?-

-si u-u-

-y cuando se van?- pregunto Sesshoumaru

-hoy en la noche, así q les daremos algunas instrucciones, nada de fiestas, dormirse temprano, lavar la ropa y trastes q usen, limpiar la casa y les daremos el dinero necesario para q compren lo q haga falta en la casa ok?- finalizo su padre

-si- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-bien, será mejor q nos vayamos ahora mismo al aeropuerto-

-es cierto querido, ya es tarde- Izayoi se acerco a Sesshoumaru y le entregó el dinero- te lo doy a ti porq se q eres mas cuidadoso ¬¬ no q Inuyasha, bueno solo utiliza lo necesario eh?-

-si-

-bueno nos vemos, cuídense!- y así los padres de los chicos se subieron en su coche rumbo al aeropuerto dejando a los muchachos solos en la casa.

-FIESTA!- grito Inuyasha, tomando el teléfono para marcarles a todos sus amigos

-ay u-u esta será una noche muuuuuuuy larga,- dijo volteándose a donde estaba Inuyasha- Y NO VAS A DAR NINGUNA FIESTA!- empezando así otra pelea xD-

Continuara.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo! XD espero q les haya gustado, si no quedo muy bien es q no estaba un tanto inspirada, pero tenía q cumplir xD, bueno Feliz Día de Reyes xD un poco atrasado, pero cuenta no, gracias a Oscar por darme algunas ideas jeje te lo agradezco, al igual q todos mis amigos q me ayudaron un poco en esto, nos vemos cuídense!

"cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad" xD

**Piri-chan.anti-Kikyou: **Hola! Como has estado! xD espero q bien jeje, si yo antes compartía la habitación con mi hermana, pero ya por fin cada quien tiene su recamara xD, q bueno q te haya gustado jeje, espero verte nuevamente por aquí! Cuídate!

**Karolina-chan: **Hola! Gracias y espero q tu tmb te la hayas pasado bien en Navidad y Año nuevo, al igual el día de reyes xD, jeje bueno nos vemos y espero q continúes con tus fics!

**Willnira: **Hola! Q bueno q te haya gustado, y gracias, tmb te deseo lo mejor este 2006, y q te la hayas pasado súper bien, bueno acá esta otro Cáp., espero q te agrade jeje, bueno nos vemos! Cuídate! Y continúa con tus fics q si los leo jeje xD

**Minue: **Hola, bueno pues bienvenida a mi fic xD loquito, me da gusto q te haya gustado y lo hayas encontrado xD, si se me hace raro eso, tmb le pasó a una amiga, pero en fin jeje, xD yo tmb a veces me identifico con ella, y bueno acá esta otro Cáp., espero q te haya gustado, espero verte de nuevo! Cuídate!

Bueno eso es todo por el momento xD, espero verlos pronto! Gracias a los q leen! Cuídense!

Por

Andrea-fuiji


	6. Día de travesuras

Hola! De nuevo toy por aquí, perdonen la tardaza, no me llegaban las ideas jejeje, bueno aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste, bueno comenzamos

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

Conquistándola xD

Capitulo 6.- Día de travesuras…

-FIESTA!- grito Inuyasha, tomando el teléfono para marcarles a todos sus amigos

-ay u-u esta será una noche muuuuuuuy larga,- dijo volteándose a donde estaba Inuyasha- Y NO VAS A DAR NINGUNA FIESTA!- empezando así otra pelea xD-

.-.-.-.-.-

-aaah! No puede ser ya es bien tarde!- gritaba Kagome desde su recamara

-ay con mi hermana- exclamaba Souta, el cual estaba desayunando- q nunca puede pararse temprano? ¬¬- dándole una mordida a su pan tostado

-tienes razón hijo u.u- decía su madre. Después se oye como bajan rápidamente de las escaleras.

-Hola a todos, y hasta luego!- después de decir esto, agarro su mochila y se fue corriendo a la escuela.

-u.u Souta creo q Buyo tendrá q ser el despertador nuevamente-

-ya lo creo mamá-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay Kagome q vamos a hacer contigo ¬¬ siempre llegando tan tarde-

-lo siento Sango, es q no escucho al despertador, T-T siempre me pasa lo mismo-

-bueno que podemos hacer? u-u vayamos a clases-

Las chicas entraron a sus clases y se sentaron para q viniera el profesor, mientras empezaban el cuchicheo xD

-haber Kagome y q van a hacer para la feria Sesshoumaru y tu?- pregunto Sango

-O.O- Kagome pareció palidecer

-no me digas ¬¬ no han planeado nada?-

-si T-T-

-ay con ustedes! No ven que les puede afectar? ¬¬, bueno espero q hagan algo bien-

-si Sango no te preocupes n-n-

En eso, llega el profesor, todos se ponen de pie y lo saludan, no falta aquel menso que haga sus burradas empezando un día de mensadas xD; bueno el profesor va a su escritorio y saca las cosas para la clase, ordenando a sus alumnos q saquen sus cuadernos.

-Alumnos míos…-empezó por decir el maestro- dentro de poco empiezan sus exámenes….-

-ay no!- dijo en susurro Kagome para Sango

-q pasa? O.o-

-cuando empiezan a hablar así, es q nos va a checar todo y quizás nos haga un pequeño examen de su materia T-T-

-NOOOOO!- grito Sango

-todos: O.o ( y a esta loca que le pasa?)

-señorita Sango ¬¬! Que le pasa?-

-este…no…nada prof…O/O yo…solo me exalte un poco, jejeje- dijo Sango y empezó a reír idiotamente empeorando un poco las cosas. Todo el salón se empezó a reír a carcajadas..

-bueno, bueno ya cállense muchachos- dijo el maestro, pero nadie lo pelo ((como siempre xD))- CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! MUCHACHOS DEL DEMONIO! POR ESO LES HARE UN EXAMEN! SAQUEN UNAS HOJAS EN BLANCO!- después se giro a su escritorio para, hacer algunas preguntas.

Todo el salón estaba mirando a Sango de mala gana

-¬¬ no me vean a mi, ustedes tienen la culpa de reírse de alguien como yo!- dijo Sango un poco molesta

-todos: uuuuuuh!-

-¬¬ mensos- Sango de mala gana se sentó en su lugar, buscando las hojas blancas, para el examen, así también los demás hicieron lo mismo..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-INUYASHA Y SESSHOUMARU VAYAN A LA DIRECCIÓN INMEDIATAMENTE!- grito la profesora de biología. Los muchachos salieron del salón verdaderamente enojados uno del otro, mientras que adentro, Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu se estaban muriendo de la risa; después que salieron, la maestra prosiguió con su clase, demasiado sonrojada.

-te odio Inuyasha, te odio con toda mi alma!-

-hay ya bajale Sessho ¬¬, solo nos mandaron a la dirección-

-por eso ¬¬, yo nunca he ido a parar la dirección y menos por una tonta apuesta!-

-siempre hay una primera vez hermano u-u-

-bueno eso si, pero q bueno q no fui el primero en ir a la dirección de los 2 jeje-

-¬¬ mm-

-tu fuiste a la dirección desde el primer día q entraste a la primaria por inundar un salón jajajaja-

-tenias q recordármelo ¬¬-

-bien hemos llegado – dijo Sesshoumaru al tiempo q abría la puerta de la dirección y entraban, para después sentarse en unos sillones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón de Kagome el profe les había dictado unas preguntas, q para todos fueron muchas pues les dicto como 50, y estaban resolviéndolas, el plazo era de hora y media, así q todos estaban contestando lo mas rápido posible…

-pst!...Sango…pst! pst!-

-que quieres Kagome?- le decía Sango en susurro

-pásame la pregunta 5-

-y cual otra? Señorita Higurashi?- le decía el maestro el cual estaba atrás de ella, Kagome dio un respingo y se fue volteando lentamente hacia el profesor

-pu…pues si quiere me puede pasar todas profe n.nU-el salón se empezó a reír muy quedito

-¬¬ no se haga la chistosita, tiene cero en el examen! Y vaya a la dirección!-

-porq a todos los manda a la dirección, siempre me he preguntado eso profe-

-VAYASE A LA DIRECCIÓN AHORA!-

-ya voy T-T- y después de tamaño grito, Kagome se fue a la dirección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien Sesshoumaru, tu ya puedes irte a tu clase, e Inuyasha, tu te quedaras un rato mas aquí-

-adiós hermanito- decía Sesshoumaru

-muérete ¬¬-

Sesshoumaru salió de la dirección hacia su salón, mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba con la directora, la cual le caía muy mal

-ay Inuyasha q vamos a hacer contigo?-

-¬¬-

-bueno, bueno ya me voy a mi escritorio tengo muchas cosas q hacer, no te vayas a salir de aquí!- y así se dirigió a hacer sus cosas

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kagome la cual suspiraba…

-Tu! Q haces por aquí?- pregunto Inuyasha

-¬¬ quetimetipoti- decía al tiempo q se sentaba a lado de él

-¬¬ solo preguntaba-

-mas bien eso te tengo q preguntar a ti, tu q haces por aquí?-

-¬¬ mm…-

-bueno si no quieres no me digas ¬¬-

-pasó algo en Biología-

-ooh ya veo-

-ash, esta bien ¬¬- se encogió de hombros- lo q pasa, es q yo estaba retando a Sesshoumaru en el salón…

.-.-Flash Back-.-.

-hey! Sesshoumaru-

-¬¬ q quieres?-

-te reto-

-no me interesa ¬¬-

-oh vamos, o eres un coyon?-

-bien de q se trata? ¬¬-

-pues verás…te reto a q le plantes un beso a la profesora, aparte de q te la tortees ((bueno aquí sería de q le diera una nalgada xD)), aceptas?-

-no ¬¬, porq no ganaría nada-

-Inuyasha q tal si tu haces una parte y Sesshoumaru la otra?-

-cállate Kouga ¬¬-

-mm…lo q dice Kouga me parece bien-

-Inuyasha le da el beso y Sesshoumaru la tortea-

-maldito ¬¬-

-jajaja, muy bien, los demás seremos los jueces n-n- termino por decir Kouga el cual se fue a sentar con los demás en una mesa del fondo- Y QUIEN SE RAJE LE VA A IR MUY, PERO MUY MAL, QUE NO TIENEN IDEA!-

- Inuyasha, eres un idiota ¬¬-

-¬¬ Creeme me toco la peor parte-

-tu crees q tocarle el trasero a la profe es lindo!-

-no lo se, depende xD, pero crees q besarla también lo es! ¬¬-

-aparte q pueden hacer esos?-dice Inuyasha señalando a Miroku, Bankotsu y Kouga.

-tanto q no tienes idea Inuyasha-

-neta? O.o-

-si, así q no es bueno q nos rajemos-

-bien- En eso la maestra va entrando al salón, y se dirige a su escritorio, para después ir hacia el pizarrón.

-Saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la pagina 67- la maestra empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, Kouga les dio la señal de q efectuaran sus retos, se encaminaron a la profesora, Sesshoumaru se poso atrás de ella, preparo su mano, cerró fuertemente los ojos y le dio la nalgada. La profesora volteó rápidamente para reprimir al maldito q le hizo eso, pero se topo con los labios de Inuyasha, la maestra se separo bruscamente de el, y toda colorada los mando a la dirección

- INUYASHA Y SESSHOUMARU VAYAN A LA DIRECCIÓN INMEDIATAMENTE!-

.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.

-y eso fue lo q paso u-u-

-o.o ay caray, y porq siempre haces retos?-

-no lo se, solo me gusta jajaja-

-ay, eso te va a causar problemas-

-ya lo sé, pero me divierto-

-bueno es tu vida, solo te digo q no lo hagas mas, hechas a perder la vida a los demás ¬¬-

-tratare, no prometo nada ¬¬-

-muy bien n-n- En eso a la dirección va entrando Kikyou seguida de Kagura, las cuales voltean a donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome. A Kagome le dan una fría mirada, para después dirigirse a Inuyasha.

-Hola Inuyasha!-

-¬¬ Ho…la Kikyou-

-Oye Inuyasha- dijo Kagura- ya tienes pareja?-

-pareja? O.o para q?-

-pues para el Baile de Navidad-

-va a haber baile?-

-si, es una nueva propuesta la cual aceptaron los directores y cuenta para calificación-dijo Kikyou

-aah-

-entonces no tienes pareja verdad, si quieres Kikyou puede ser tu pareja-

-lo siento Kikyou, pero mi pareja va a ser…- Inuyasha trata de acordarse de algún nombre de algunas de sus compañeras, de pronto voltea y ve a Kagome la cual le regresa la mirada como diciéndole -_¬¬ ni se te ocurra-_ pero Inuyasha solo sonrió volviéndose a Kikyou y Kagura

-mi pareja va a ser…. Kagome- Kagome quiso golpearlo en ese instante, pero se contuvo

-Kagome, pero ella porq!-estallo en celos Kikyou

-porq se me da la regalada gana nena, así q ya saben-

-bueno, q podemos hacer- dijo Kikyou tratando de ocultar sus celos- los ensayos comenzaran la próxima semana, los esperamos en el auditorio-

-ahí nos verán-

Después de eso Kikyou seguida de Kagura entraron a la dirección por unos papeles, para después salir de ahí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de muerte a Kagome.

-I-nu-ya-sha! Como pudiste hacer eso! yo no quiero ser tu pareja!-

-pues ni modo ya dije-

-ay! Eres un tonto! No iré a los ensayos y al baile!-

-pues la bronca será para ti preciosa, porq esto cuenta para calificación-

-te odio ¬¬, eres un malvado-

-gracias por el cumplido-

Después de esto el profesor llegó con Kagome, le pusieron su reporte xD y la llevaron al salón, para q acabara su examen, cuando lo hubo terminado ya estaban en receso así q se fue a juntar con su querida amiga Sango.

Mientras con Inuyasha, cuando Kagome se fue, la directora salio de su oficina diciéndole q ya podía irse al salón, Inuyasha luego, luego salió de ahí pues no soportaba ese lugar oliendo a café cargado, entró a su salón y la clase q le tocaba era Matemáticas, la maestra lo reprimió un poco, pero después lo dejo entrar. Cuando era hora de receso Inuyasha se reunió con sus amigos, los cuales todavía se estaban riendo por lo sucedido…

-jajaja hubieran visto las caras q pusieron cuando iban a hacer sus partes jaja xD- estallaba en carcajadas Miroku

-Sesshoumaru estuvieron así todo el día?-.-

-si u-u-

-bueno al rato se les pasara, eso creo-

-yo les tome video!- dijo Bankotsu

-enserio! Genial!-

-verdad q si Kouga!-

-si!- Tocaron para q regresaran a sus salones, por suerte solamente era el ultimo día de la semana ósea era viernes! y no se les hiciera tan pesado, el día transcurrió normalmente para nuestros personajes, en la salida, Kagome se reunió con los demás para darles sus clases de arco, y los encontró sentados como niños buenos

-oigan! A empezar a practicar!-

-si Kagome!-

-.-Continuara-.-

Hola…jeje de seguro me quieren matar por tardarme tanto aparte de q quedo chafa este capitulo, T-T lo siento,… pero prometo q el próximo estará mejor q este n.n, espero q hayan pasado un momentito agradable, ah y en mi fic apenas va a ser navidad jajajaj xD q atrasada estoy jaja.

Gracias a las chicas q dejaron reviews se los agradezco! Ahora no los puedo contestar por falta de tiempo, pero tienen mi agradecimiento, y bueno nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo! Cuídense! Y dejen reviews xD!

Por

Andrea-fuiji


	7. Fin de semana

Hello! Como están! De nuevo aquí aparezco con un nuevo capitulo jeje, espero q no haya tardado tanto como la última vez jeje n.nU, bueno espero q lo disfruten y ahí vamos!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola xD**

**Capitulo 7.- Fin de Semana…**

-bueno kagome nos vemos el Lunes! Te cuidas!- dijeron todos, para después dejar sola a Kagome en el patio.

Sesshoumaru no pudo quedarse con ella pues tenía q cuidar a su hermano de q no hiciera un cochinero en la casa, le parecía gracioso q después de todo, los hermanos Taisho se querían y se preocupaban uno del otro, aunque solo fuera una mínima parte.

Se acomodo para poder tirar hacia un blanco, cuando lo hizo tiro de la cuerda y la flecha dio junto en el centro, fue hacia ella, pero mejor se sentó en el árbol, mirando al cielo, como la luz se colaba entre las hojas.

-hay me acuerdo de mis días en la secundaria jaja, apenas han pasado unos meses y me pongo toda nostálgica, aunque debo admitir q extraño tanto a mis compañeros, y mas a Houjo, xD cuando me dijo q si quería ser su novia…-

.-.Flash Back.-.

Todos estaban ensayando para la obra q iba a presentar la escuela para el festival de navidad, el grupo de Kagome estaba ensayando algunos villancicos, pero como ella estaba un poco mal de la garganta, mejor estaba sentada en las bancas con los demás chicos q también estaban enfermos, así q estaban pasando el tiempo…jugando baraja

-JA! LES GANÉ!- gritaba una niña con voz demasiado ronca xD (ya saben..Cuando te enfermas de gripe tu garganta cambia tu hermosa voz xD)

-¬¬ no es justo Kagome! De seguro haces trampa!- decía un niño q estaba igual de enfermo q Kagome

-no seas llorón Naraku ¬¬ y aprende a perder, cof! Cof!-

-q dijiste? Llorón! Yo no lo soy!-

-claro q si!-

-q no! Cof! Cof!-

-q si! Tonto!-

-chicos..n.nU por favor calmense-

-tu no te metas Houjo!- le decía Naraku

-¬¬-

-Naraku ¬¬ no le hables así a Houjo!-

-yo le hablo como se me de la gana! Tonta ¬¬-

-vas a ver!- dicho esto Kagome se le fue encima empezando así una pelea. Kagome estaba arriba de el así q tenía mas probabilidades de ganar

-ja! Quien es la mejor? Cof!- decía al tiempo q le jalaba las mejillas

-Bas-ta! Aaggh! Me duele!-

-jajajaja eres un tonto- pero en un descuido Naraku la volteo, quedando el encima de ella..

-a ver q decías Kagome?- y le empezaba a hacer lo mismo

-T0T no! Duele!-

-jajaja cof! Cof! Gané-

Kagome solo estaba soportando el dolor de las mejillas, en eso ya no siente a nadie encima de ella, así q se levanta y empieza a buscar a todos lados buscando a Naraku, y lo ve tirado y encima esta Houjo

-me rindo!-

-q dijiste!-

-q me rindo ¬¬ Houjo-

-bien- en eso los dos niños se paran y se empiezan a sacudir- estas bien Kagome?

-si, solo me duelen un poco las mejillas pero de ahí en fuera estoy bien, gracias por ayudar n-n-

-de nada n/n-

-n-n-

-este…Kagome…yo…- de repente Houjo se había puesto demasiado rojo

-Houjo estas bien?-

-no..digo si!...es q te quiero decir …que…me…gus…gus…- de repente Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder- me ..gustas mucho Kagome!-lo dijo en voz alta, y casi medio salón los escucho, haciendo q los dos protagonistas se pusieron tan rojos como tomates

-fiu! Fiu! Kagome y Houjo son novios! Son novios!- gritaban todos a coro

-ven Kagome!- la jalo del brazo y salieron de ahí, Houjo la llevo al patio el cual estaba solo, y en el centro de ahí había una fuente, así q se sentaron en ella..

-este Houjo….yo-

-no tienes nada q decir – y le regalo una dulce sonrisa- solo quería expresar mis sentimientos, la verdad es q estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo- Kagome tenía la cara súper roja, jamás le había pasado esto y la verdad no era desagradable- me gusta tu manera de hablar, de reír, tus hermosos ojos, todo, me encanta todo de ti-

Era oficial si seguía así, Kagome se iba a desmayar xD

-y Kagome quería decirte q si tu…tu..

Plaf!

Una pelota de football le dio en la mera cara a Houjo

-perdona amigo! Estas bien?- decía un niño el cual fue por la pelota y se paro a lado de Houjo

-X-x si claro-

-bien- diciendo esto último se retiro el niño

-estas bien Houjo? O.o-

-si no te preocupes, en q estaba… a sí! En q si tu…tu…-

Plaf!

Un zapato le dio de nuevo en la cara.

-lo siento de nuevo amigo, iba a patear la pelota, pero se me salio el zapato jeje- decía de nuevo el mismo niño, poniéndose de nuevo su zapato- pero si estas bien?-

-x-X creo…q si-

-bueno, nos vemos!- y se retiro rápidamente

-estas bien Houjo? O.o este vino más duro-

-si no te preocupes, jeje, y te lo digo antes de q me vuelvan a pegar tu..quisieras..ser..mi novia?-

-o.o-

-bueno si tú no quieres solo dímelo y no hay problema, lo entenderé-

-o.o-

-enserio no me voy a enojar, y espero q tu tampoco te enojes-

-o.o-

-entonces q dices?- decía un poco nervioso por la reacción de la chica

-ACEPTO!- y se lanzo a los brazos del chico- también me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo-

-enserio! Genial!-

Plaf! Ahora fue con un balón de basketball, y lo dejo tirado con la nariz rota

-Houjo! O.O estas bien?-

-x-x claro q si-

.-.End Flash Back.-.

-hay desde ahí fuimos muy felices jeje, tuvo la nariz rota, y la tuvo enyesada por unas semanas, después tuvimos q cortar pues se mudo de ciudad T-T, y ahora q recuerdo, Naraku no se a donde de fue o.o, me encantaba molestarlo xD jaja- en eso Kagome ve su reloj

-NO PUEDE SER YA SON MAS DE LAS SEIS!- diciendo esto, recogió sus cosas y salio disparada para su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-QUE VAMOS A COMER SUSHI!-

-NO! VAMOS A COMER HAMBURGUESAS!

-QUE NO!-

-QUE SI!-

-QUE NO!-

-QUE SI!-

-AAAAGH! Ò.Ó HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO YO VOY A PEDIR SUSHI!-dijo por fin nuestro enojadísimo Sesshoumaru

-PUES ME PARECE MUY BIEN, YO PEDIRE MIS HAMBURGUESAS!-dijo Inuyasha q estaba igual q su hermano

-BIEN!-

-BIEN!-

-me das dinero? 3 –

-Consigue tu propio dinero Inuyasha!-

-oye! Nuestros padres nos dieron dinero para los dos!-

-ni modo, yo lo tengo en mi poder, Muajajaja-

-maldito ¬¬-

-esta bien, esta bien, te daré para tu comida chatarra!-

-súper!-

-por eso estas tan menso, deberías aprender de tu hermano, q come puras cosas sanas-

-¬¬ para ser un engreído? Na! Paso de opción, prefiero ser yo!-

-¬¬ Idiota-

-¬¬ Estupido-

-sigue así y no te doy el dinero ¬¬-

-¬¬…-

-muy bien- le da el dinero- ve por tus cosas, y yo por las mías bye, bye!- y se retiro rápidamente dejando solo a Inuyasha

-maldito hermano q tengo ¬¬ q tienen de malo las hamburguesas?...bueno- diciendo esto último nuestro amigo se fue por su GRAN comida nutritiva xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bankotsu! Ya baja a cenar!-

-YA VOY!-

-PERO YA!-

-DIJE QUE YA VOY! ¬¬-

-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el parque?-

-_si Bankotsu y no se te olvide q necesitamos mucha comida…mucha- ya se estaba babeando xD_

_-_ya…ya esta bien ya entendí Miroku, y ya le avisaste a los demás?-

-_no jeje pero ahora les hablo…tiene q ser de la hoja q me dieron verdad?-_

_-_si ¬¬ ya me voy q si no me empiezan a gritar más-

-_esta bien nos vemos! Y les llamo!-_

-ok bye!- y colgó- que flojera T-T mañana tenemos q ayudar a levantar la basura del parque, malditos programas de la escuela ¬¬, lo bueno es q es toda la escuela jeje, bueno algunos de cada salón xD

-BANKOTSU POR MILESIMA VEZ YA BAJA A CENAR!-

-TE DIJE QUE YA IBA! AGH! Ò.Ó- se paro de su asiento y se fue a cenar, puesto q su madre lo estaba sacando de quicio xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bueno nos vemos a las 8am en el parque, si…lleva golosinas! …. No de esos no! Mejor de chocolate, saben mejor, bueno nos vemos Rina! Avísales a los elegidos de tu salón!...si bye!-

-vaya…pero q difícil es llamarle a todo mundo ¬¬, bueno n-n solo faltan los de primero, haber a quien le marcaremos- toma la hoja de los nombres y elige el numero de…-

.-.-.-.-.-

-q bien! ya es viernes eso significa, mañana día de pararse temprano!- gritaba contenta desde su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama- si q ha sido una semana pesada, y pensar q la próxima empezare a practicar el baile con el cabezota de Inuyasha- en eso el teléfono empezó a sonar

-Yo Contesto!-

-bueno?-

_-Hola! Kagome como estas!-_

-emm hola Miroku! Q pasó?-

_-nada n.n, bueno la verdad si, es q tu fuiste una de las tantas elegidas de tu salón para ayudar a recoger la basura del parque-_

-eh! Y eso porq! No hice nada malo!-

_-u-u programas de la escuela-_

-malditos programas, bueno a q hora?-

_- a las 8, pero vele el lado positivo, después de recoger todo, podemos hacer un picnic entre todos nosotros! n0n-_

-bueno eso si-

_-lleva golosinas! Para q disfrutemos!-_

-ay Miroku, esta bien-

_-gracias! xD, oye le puedes hablar a algunos de tu salón, mira les tienes q hablar a Hiro, Daisuke, Ayame, Riku y Sango-_

-oye! Son muchos! Ash esta bien les llamare-

-muchas gracias!-

- si, si ¬¬, nos vemos-

_-si! Adiós y otra vez gracias!- y así los dos colgaron_

_-_tonto Miroku ¬¬ pero en fin, hay q llamarles- y así empezó a marcarles a todos los q les tocó

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-jajaja q bien ya no tengo q llamarles a todos ellos, solo faltan los otros dos grupos- así q tomó de nuevo el teléfono y empezó a marcarles a los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-a la mañana siguiente.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los alumnos estaban ahí, con ojeras en los ojos y bostezando continuamente, en eso llega un profesor

-q bueno q se hayan levantado, o si no tenían ya por reprobado el semestre ¬¬-

-todos: ¬¬ (viejo loco)-

-bueno, vamos a dividirlos en grupos y van a limpiar todo, esta bien?-

-si- dijeron todos perezosamente

-bueno, primer grupo será compuesto por… Bankotsu! Kikyou! Rin! Kagura y Kagome! Los q mencione colóquense del lado izquierdo- y así ellos se colocaron de ese lado

-el siguiente grupo será Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Kouga! Tsubaki y Hiro! Colóquense del lado derecho-y así le hicieron caso al profesor

-el siguiente grupo será Miroku! Sango! Rina! Daisuke y Riku! Pónganse del lado izquierdo- y así sucesivamente fue dando los grupos el prof, hasta q por fin termino

-muy bien! ahora tendrán q limpiar, nos vemos a las dos en el centro del parque! Los q estaban del lado izquierdo limpiaran de ese lado, y los del derecho limpiaran ese lado, todos los grupos deben estar separados! buena suerte!-

-si- dijeron más perezosamente, después el maestro los dejo solos, y todos empezaron a hacer lo q les toco

.-.-.-.

-el tonto de Bankotsu tuvo suerte-

-lo se Sesshoumaru, pero q podemos hacer u-u-

-ya pónganse a limpiar par de bestias!-

-cállate! Kouga ¬¬- dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo y se unieron con los demás

.-.-.-.

-bueno pues hay q empezar a limpiar- dijo Bankotsu

-si u-u-

-ánimos Kagome si podemos! n-n - y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, a lo cual Kagome se sonrojo

-esta bien-

Mientras las otras chicas estaban viendo lo q ellos dos estaban haciendo, llenándose así con un poco de celos

-ay! Esa maldita, aparte de quitarme a mi Inuyasha, esta coqueteando con mi tercer candidato!-

-calmate Kikyou, pronto se arrepentirá por haberte hecho eso, verdad Rin?- dijo Kagura

-a mi no me metan en esos problemas ¬¬, no me gustan lo q hacen-

-¬¬ -

.-.-.-.-.-

-Sango! Preciosa! Sabes q estas mas radiante q otros días?-

-Miroku estate alejado de mi por lo menos 10 metros y prometo no golpearte ¬¬-

-pero porq, si no te he hecho nada!- en eso se va acercando mas a ella y le toca ya saben q xD

-Mendigo HENTAI!- y le da una mega-súper-cachetada lo cual lo manda al suelo- NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!-

-pero yo no tuve la culpa! Mi mano tiene voluntad propia!- dijo al tiempo q se estaba sobando la mejilla

-claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra!- gritaba al tiempo q se alejaba de el, mientras los otros 3 solo miraban perplejos tal escena

-si q dan miedo- dijo Rina

-glup! Si- inquirió Daisuke

-y demasiado- dijo Riku

Todos estaban limpiando alegremente, pues mientras hacían eso platicaban, como en el caso de Bankotsu y Kagome, los cuales se reían a cada rato, y esto hacía q Kikyou se pusiera mas celosa xD, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Kouga solo echaban miraditas a donde se encontraba Kagome y se ponían mal al saber q Bankotsu quizás les este llevando la delantera, Kagura solo se limitaba a ver a Sesshoumaru de vez en cuanto, Miroku no dejaba en paz a Sango y esta reaccionaba con golpes , mientras q sus otros 3 compañeros los miraban con cierto temor.

Después de varias horas de limpiar todo lo del parque, nuestros cansados estudiantes se sentaron en las bancas q estaban ahí, esperando a q el profesor regresara, mientras Miroku estaba proponiendo a todos, hacer un picnic con lo q habían traído

-oigan q tal si hacemos el picnic de una vez, hace hambre, q les parece!- les dijo a todos

-todos: nos parece buena idea!- así q se fueron a una área verde y comenzaron a sentarse

-si trajeron los q le pedí verdad!-

-todos: si! Como olvidarlo xD- así q empezaron a juntar toda la comida q trajeron y empezaron a comer gustosamente, Kagome estaba a lado de Bankotsu platicando animadamente, y a lado de ella estaba Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango y Miroku el cual no dejaba de molestarla

-Kagome te gustaría ir mañana al cine?-

-claro q si Bankotsu!- dijo contenta

-oye Bankotsu- interrumpió Sesshoumaru- podemos ir nosotros también? (señalando a los demás) O tu q dices Kagome?-

-por mi esta bien n-n- Bankotsu solo se llevó una mano a la cara en forma de fastidio.

-bien nos veremos a las 12 en tu casa n.n yo los llevare ahí- dijo Sesshoumaru

-esta bien- inquirió ella

Lo q no sabían es q atrás de ellos estaba la bolita de Kikyou

-entonces vamos a hacerles compañía?-

-me parece buena idea Kikyou, nos veremos a la misma hora en el cine- dijo Kagura

-bien- dijeron todas

Tuvieron un picnic agradable, jugaron un poco, platicaron y toda esa magia se esfumo cuando apareció el profesor regañándolos por dejar de nuevo un basurero xD, así q tuvieron q recoger todo de nuevo

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome regreso a su casa mas cansada q nada, luego, luego dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su cuarto, solo para quitarse los zapatos y caer rendida de inmediato a los brazos de Morfeo

.-.-.-.-.-

-bueno hermanito duérmete ya porq nos vamos a tener q levantar temprano-

-¬¬ tu shh Sesshoumaru y déjame ver la tele-

-bueno haya tu ¬¬, nos vemos- y se subió a su cuarto

-jejeje- risa pervertida- q bueno q se fue- y le cambio a otro canal (creo q ya saben a cual me refiero xD como logo tiene un conejito)

-Y NO VEAS TU CANAL ESE DE PLAY!- grito desde su cuarto

-maldito ¬¬- así q nuestro agradable Inuyasha tuvo q cambiarle de canal

-.-Continuara.-.-

Hola! disculpen la tardanza jeje n.nU espero q les haya gustado este Cáp. Mas q el anterior u¬¬ jeje, y Gracias a todos aquellos q me dejaron review son muy lindos! Se los agradezco mucho y espero q este Cáp. Les guste un pokitin jeje, y había un review preguntándome cuantos caps iban a ser y si te soy sincera, no se xD jeje, no lo planeo así, solo se me da, y tampoco se sabrá con quien se quedara Kagome, aunque creo q es mas obvio jaja xD bueno me despido!

Nos vemos cuídense!

Por

Andrea-fuiji


	8. Día de locos

Hola! como han estado? Espero q muy bien, aquí reportándome de nuevo xD jeje, mm me han llegado varios reviews pidiéndome q Sesshoumaru se quede con Kagome o q Inuyasha se quede con ella, y la verdad, a mi me gustan los dos tipos de pareja, pero aún no se con quien se vaya a quedar nuestra protagonista, así q creo q lo haré por mayoría de votos, y en este caso creo q va ganando Sesshoumaru xD, espero su voto!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola xD**

**Cáp. 8.- Día de locos…**

La luz se colaba entre las cortinas, se fue despertando poco a poco, para voltearse y ver su hermoso reloj rosa

-Kyaaaaaaa! Son mas de las 11! Demonios! Tengo q apurarme- tomo sus toallas, y se fue al baño a dar una gran ducha.

-Kagome vas a salir?- pregunto su mamá afuera del baño

-si, perdón por no decírtelo, pero estaba muy cansada- decía al tiempo q se enjuagaba el cabello

-no te preocupes, bueno preparare el desayuno- e iba bajando las escaleras

-si mamá y gracias!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras vemos en otra casa a dos chavos desayunando pacíficamente en la recamara de Kouga

-oye Miroku y q haces aquí tan temprano?-

-yo bhnada, solo q nobn teniaj qed comergj- (traducción xD- yo, nada, solo q no tenía q comer) decía con el bocado en la boca

-aaah- haciendo cara de asco

-aah cierto, ayer estaba viendo un programa en donde un mago hinoptizaba a un chavo con un reloj, y quería preguntarte si querías ayudarme a practicar, q dices?- y ponía su cara de cachorrito

-( q tonto es, pero bueno lo ayudare ya q) esta bien u-u-

-bien! siéntate en esta silla- Kouga se para del suelo y se sienta- y ahora ve fijamente este objeto- y se lo puso enfrente de sus ojos

-pero si es una canica q cuelga de un hilo!-

-no me alcanzaba el presupuesto para andar comprando un reloj de esos, pero ya q! tu mira la canica!-

-esta bien-

Miroku empezó a mover de un lado a otro la canica y este Kouga solo la seguía con la mirada…

-te sientes cansado…sientes los parpados caer-

-no me siento cansado-

-tu solo coopera!-

-ok-

-en q estaba… a si! Cierra los ojos- Kouga los cerró y Miroku paro de mover la canica xD- ahora, cuando truene los dedos te …te…te comportaras como gay y te gustara….Inuyasha y Bankotsu! (vaya cosa q se me ocurrió jajaj xD) pensaba Miroku, después de decir eso, trono los dedos y Kouga despertó luego, luego.

-bien como te sientes?-

-me siento igual Miroku ¬¬ y no se te vuelva a ocurrir decir semejante idiotez de decirme gay!-

-(demonios y yo pensé q iba a funcionar ¬¬) lo siento n.nU-

-sabes q Miroku mejor ya vamonos a la casa de Sesshoumaru, ya ves q odia q seamos impuntuales- decía al tiempo q agarraba su chaqueta

-esta bien u-u- y lo siguió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha!- decía Sesshoumaru desde afuera de su cuarto, este ya estaba bañadito y perfumadito xD, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una playera negra con blanco y tenis del mismo color q su playera, se veía bastante bien- levántate! Ya son las 11:30!

-veinte minutos mas Sesshy!-

-NO! Y NO ME DIGAS SESSHY! Ò.Ó- exclamo enfadado, tanto q Inuyasha se paro de golpe- Y YA BAJA A DESAYUNAR RÁPIDO Q POR AHÍ VIENEN LOS DEMÁS!- y bajo las escaleras realmente enfadado

-q genio -.- haber si me concede 3 deseos jeje- y se fue al baño a ducharse para después cambiarse y bajar con su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-enserio no te sientes raro?- pregunto por milésima vez Miroku

-no -.- -

-enserio?-

-si -.- -

-aah u-u-

Iban caminando, por una gran calle, en donde varios niños estaban jugando, en eso enfrente de ellos pasa un niño corriendo, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo haciéndose una herida, la cual sangraba, al ver esto Miroku solo hizo una cara de ¡oh, se cayo, pero se sorprendió mas cuando vio a Kouga ayudando al niño

-estas bien, no te lastimaste?- pregunto realmente preocupado nuestro lobo

-buaa…duele- lloraba el niño

-espera- arranco un pedazo de su camisa y se lo puso en la rodilla para q no sangrara- así estarás mejor n-n-

-gracias! TuT- exclamaba el niño

-o-o- Miroku todavía estaba asombrado Kouga no era así

.-.-.-.-.- Como hubiera actuado Kouga (en la mente de Miroku xD).-.-.-.-.-

Iban caminando, por una gran calle, en donde varios niños estaban jugando, en eso enfrente de ellos pasa un niño corriendo, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo haciéndose una herida, la cual sangraba, al ver esto Miroku solo hizo una cara de ¡oh, se cayo, volteaba a ver a Kouga y este hacía lo mismo

-ten mas cuidado niño!- decía Kouga

-si amigo- y se hubieran pasado de largo

-fuiste duro Kouga-

-Na!-

-me compras un helado-

-piérdete-

.-.-.-..-. Fin de la actuación imaginaria de Kouga en la mente de Miroku.-.-.-.-.

-definitivamente es raro o-o –

-bueno nos vemos amigo!-

-si y gracias!- decía el niño despidiéndose de Kouga

-vamonos Miroku- decía muy sonriente para el gusto de Miroku

-si- y siguieron caminando hacía la casa de Sesshoumaru

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome termino de secarse el cabello con la secadora, se dejo el cabello suelto, se puso unos jeans, una playera azul la cual decía Ángel, una chamarra de mezclilla y unos zapatos azul cielo, se veía muy bonita, dejó el cepillo y bajo las escaleras; su familia estaba sentada en la sala viendo la tele…

-Wuauuuu hermana! Te ves muy bien!- dijo su querido hermano Souta

-mmmm… es cierto Souta, te ves muy bien Kagome- dijo su abuelo

-gracias- dijo totalmente sonrojada

-bueno Kagome ve a desayunar, ahí te deje la comida en la mesa-

-gracias mamá- y así Kagome fue a la cocina a desayunar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!...Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

-ya deja de apretar el timbre Miroku!-

-lo siento Kouga- retiro su mano y puso cara de niño regañado

-_Ya voy!- _gritaban desde adentro, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos

-Hola Sesshoumaru!- dijeron los dos tímidamente

-hola! pasen- y así los dos pasaron rápidamente y se fueron a sentar a la sala

-Eh Inuyasha?- pregunto ansiosamente Kouga y esto hizo q Miroku tuviera duda de nuevo xD

-esta bañándose, pero creó q dentro de poco baja, esperen un momento, voy a la cocina-

-ok- dijeron los dos

-este Kouga, enserio no te sientes raro?-

-no y deja de preguntar ¬¬-

-ok n.nU-

Al poco rato bajaba un Inuyasha totalmente limpio y reluciente, vestido con pantalones estilo militar (esos q están de muchas tonalidades de verdes xD) y una playera color beige y tenis del mismo tono, se veía muy apuesto jaja.

-hasta q bajas Inuyasha- decía Miroku

-lo importante es q baje!- decía de forma arrogante. Al poco rato su hermano ya estaba en la puerta esperando a todos para ir a la casa de Kagome

-cuanto tiempo más se van a quedar ahí sentados?- decía un poco molesto

-ya vamos- dijeron todos y salieron de la casa

Miroku vigiló todos los movimientos de Kouga y se dio cuenta de q no paraba de ver a Inuyasha ni un solo segundo, sacando así mas conclusiones.

Iban caminando un poco apurados pues ya se les estaba haciendo tarde, entraron en la calle de Kagome y vieron q delante de ellos iba Bankotsu.

-miren quien va ahí- dijo Sesshoumaru

-quien?- pregunto nuestro distraído Miroku

-hay Miroku enserio q estas medio tonto, mira- se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista la figura de Bankotsu.

-ah! Pero si es Bankotsu! HEY BANKOTSU, ATRÁS DE TI! ESTAMOS ACÁ! VOLTEA! VOLTEA! HEY! HEY!-

-creó q ya es suficiente Miroku- dijo Inuyasha, Bankotsu volteo y les sonrió, se paro para q los demás lo alcanzaran, cuando la alcanzaron…

-hola! Bankotsu!- dijo rápidamente Kouga levantando mas sospechas para Miroku

-Hola a todos!- dijo él

-bueno vayamos con Kagome, ya nos ha de estar esperando-

-bien!-

Llegaron a la hora exacta y tocaron el timbre, solo q esta vez fue Sesshoumaru puesto q Miroku se emocionaba mucho xD, después de un tiempo Kagome abría la puerta y atrás de ella estaba nada mas ni nada menos q

-QUERIDA SANGO!- exclamo Miroku con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo hacía ella- COMO ESTÁS?-la abrazó y le toco ya saben donde

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-

Plaft!

-Miroku contrólate- le decía Inuyasha

-esta bien- y se sobó la mejilla, mirando de reojo a Sango

-Hola!- saludo Kagome a los demás presentes

-Hola!- contestaron con cara de bobos

-(Wuauuuu pero q bien se ve)- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo

-pero pasen, no se queden ahí jeje- y les abrió paso, y ellos entraron

-bueno vamonos Kagome q si no, no llegamos a la función-

-si, solo déjenme ir por mi cartera y nos vamos- subió las escaleras acompañada por Sango, puesto q no se quería quedar con Miroku xD

-bueno, mientras me siento- dijo Miroku y así los demás se fueron sentando uno por uno

-Kouga, no te sientes raro?- pregunto nuevamente Miroku

-que no! ò.ó-

-bueno-

Kouga miro a Inuyasha y luego a Bankotsu formándose así una sonrisa en su rostro (ya verán en el cine jeje-con risa media pervertida-)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kikyou, como q ya se tardaron esos tipos-

-ay esperate Kagura, apenas son las 12:10-

-es q me cansa esperar!- decía en tono de berrinche

-ay ya cállate!-

Así es ellas ya estaban en el cine desde la hora de reunión de los otros chicos, estaban esperando en la sala de juegos, vigilando a todos los q entraban

-solo espero q no se tarden T-T-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuestros amigos ya estaban rumbo al cine, solo faltaba una calle para cruzar, Kagome venía con Sango, Miroku y Sesshoumaru platicando agustamente, mientras q atrás de ellos venían Inuyasha, Kouga y Bankotsu, platicando también xD. Miroku solo veía de reojo a Kouga, para ver si hacía un movimiento indebido. Después de un rato llegaron al cine, compraron las entradas y se fueron a formar para poder entrar a la sala, mientras q en los juegos…

-Kagura ya llegaron vamos!-

-eh—ah! Si!- fueron a la taquilla y le dijeron a la chava q querían la misma función q los q entraron antes, los compraron y se formaron un poco atrás de la bola de Kagome, Sesshoumaru, etc. xD

Luego de un rato, los dejaron pasar, fueron a la sala correspondiente y se sentaron en la antepenúltima fila muy cerca de la pared, ósea casi, casi en lo oscurito, puesto q así lo sugirió Kouga, y se sentaron de la siguiente forma: Bankotsu, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru y Kagome, Después de un rato se ven a dos personas tratando de pasar desapercibidamente de nuestros protagonistas…

-(como q se me hacen conocidas)- pensó Kagome pero no le presto importancia

Después de eso Kikyou y Kagura se sentaron atrás de ellos

-bien la primera fase salió con éxito- dijo Kikyou

-si Kikyou- Se sentaron atrás de Sesshoumaru y Kagome

La película empezó y todos le estaban prestando atención, Sesshoumaru y Kagome se mandaban miradas discretas, Miroku como siempre molestando a Sango, pero también vigilaba los movimientos de Kouga, q al parecer estaba tranquilo, así q se concentro mas en la película.

Mientras atrás de ellos Kikyou estaba abriendo una bolsita la cual traía polvos pica-pica, con mucho cuidado, se la dio a Kagura puesto q ella estaba atrás de Kagome, pero al momento de q se lo iba a pasar, el asiento de Sesshoumaru se hizo para atrás (ósea q lo rompió por andar jugando xD) y toda la bolsita se les vació a Kagura y Kikyou, empezando así a rascarse fuertemente, tuvieron q salir de la sala, para ir al baño.

Kagome al ver q se iba hacía atrás se espanto un poco.

-estas bien Sesshoumaru?-

-ay, si, mendigos asientos ¬¬, nos podemos cambiar de… lugar?- vio q la cara de Kagome estaba muy cerca de la suya, casi para el beso ideal, Kagome estaba igual, los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco casi rozan sus rostros cuando

-Sesshoumaru si te encuentras bien, oí el golpazo…Ups! Lo siento- dijo Sango y se volteo rápidamente

-nos cambiamos de lugar?- pregunto nuevamente Kagome sonrojada

-si- y así ellos dos se recorrieron dos lugares xD

-te esta gustando la película?- pregunto Kouga a Bankotsu

-pues, no esta mal, pero para mi…..- y entonces sintió q le agarraban la mano

-tu mano es muy suave Bankotsu- dijo sensualmente

-este…si….- estaba sudando frío, pero q rayos le pasaba a Kouga

-q tal si...- se acerco mas hacía el, Bankotsu se puso nervioso, y sin mas ni menos se paso tres lugares adelante

-q mala suerte- susurro Kouga

-q onda con Kouga- decía Bankotsu el cual tenía a su pobre corazón latiendo por mil

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvemos con Kikyou y Kagura las cuales ya no tenían mas polvos pica-pica (no me pregunten como se lo quitaron xD, recuerden es un fic y pasa de todo aquí jajajaj) y regresaban a la sala, pero los q cuidaban ahí no las dejaron entrar

-pero señor, mire tenemos nuestros boletos!-

-no me importa! Nadie puede salir y entrar, así váyanse de aquí!-

-pero…-

-no me importa! Adiós!-

-ash- y las dos se retiraron del lugar

-suerte la nuestra!- decían al tiempo q se sentaban cerca de un árbol cerca del cine

-si, lo se u.u- y no se percataron de q un camión lleno de abono estaba por descargar todo lo q tenía xD cerca del árbol

-pero haber si para la próxima podemos hacer al…..-

-Kyaaaaaaa!- gritaron las dos

El camión había descargado todo en cima de ellas, dejándolas totalmente feas y apestosas xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La película estuvo genial!-

- lo se Miroku -.- - decía Inuyasha

-Vieron los efectos especiales, estuvieron de lujo!-

-lo sé Miroku -.- -decía otra vez Inuyasha

-Bankotsu estaba con Kagome, Sesshoumaru y Sango, puesto q no se quería quedar con Kouga, lo había traumado

-bueno ya me tengo q ir, junto con Sango- decía Kagome

-bueno- dijeron todos con resignación

-nos vemos! Espero q podamos salir otro día-

-adiós- decía Sango

-adiós!- contestaron todos y vieron como se alejaban

-bueno nos vemos!- decía Miroku

-esta bien!- y Miroku se fue, no sin antes preguntarle a Kouga si se sentía raro, los demás al escuchar esto, pusieron cara de Q onda? Pero no prestaron atención.

Bankotsu y Sesshoumaru fueron a comprar unas cosas, así q solo dejaron a Inuyasha con Kouga…

-bueno vayamos a la casa- dijo Inuyasha

Caminaron y Kouga empezó a actuar raro…

-Inuyasha sabias q tienes bonitos ojos?-

-este…yo…-

-y también eres muy atractivo-

-este…Adiós!- ya habían llegado a la casa, Inuyasha se metió luego, luego y cerró la puerta dejando a Kouga afuera

-rayos, pero bueno xD el Lunes los veré- y así nuestro amigo se fue a su casita xD

.-.-.-**Continuara**.-.-.-.-

Hola! Aquí escribiendo otra vez para Uds. Jeje, espero q les haya gustado este Cáp. Y debo decirles q esta semana tengo exámenes y después VACACIONES! Jeje así q no creo q escriba durante ese período pero quien sabe puede q si, así q les traigo este para q no me olviden xD jeje, y si no leyeron lo de arriba xD estoy haciendo votación para ver con quien se queda con Kagome, espero su voto! Y nos vemos en el prox. Cáp. Cuídense mucho! Adiós!

Gracias a lo q lo leen!

Willnira, meryinustar, Siara-love, Nana-chan7, nargie, dmrapr-cma-Anti-Muerta, silviota, Aome-231, Deep and from heart (gracias por tus palabras xD si q me sirvierond e ánimo espero verte pronto!) Bueno gracias a todas uds las kiero y espero q lean este Cáp y les guste nos vemos!

Por

Andrea-fuiji


	9. Ensayo

Hola, Hola! aquí reportándome de nuevo jeje xD, me tarde lo acepto, pero no me he olvidado del fic xD. Bueno parece q esta resultando eso de los votos de con quien se quedara Kagome, espero sus votos todavía eh! Están así…

Sesshoumaru- 7 votos Inuyasha- 4 votos

VOTEN! xD

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola xD**

**Cáp. 9- Ensayo…**

Soñaba q estaba en secundaria de nuevo, y q iban de paseo, todos estaban en el autobús, el chofer se subió y arrancaron. Todos estaban cantando la tonta canción de los elefantes, de repente el conductor desapareció y todos se empezaron a poner locos, Kagome fue al volante y tomo el control, en eso ve como una bola gigante va a caer sobre ellos, así q solo atinan a gritar por sus vidas! (jaja q loco, pero yo soñé algo así xD)

-Kyaaaaaaa!- siente como algo pesado cae sobre su estomago sacándole casi todo el aire. Abre los ojos y se encuentra a Buyo encima suyo ( jajaj rimo xD), lo agarra y casi lo bota del otro lado de la cama

-voy a matar a mi hermano por dejar entrar a Buyo! Ò.ó- mira el reloj y ve q son las 6:30- bueno tansikiera serviste para algo- dándole una mirada a Buyo el cual estaba durmiéndose. Se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh no! otra vez! No quería soñar con aquello de nuevo! Esa tina la cual contenía jabón anti-pulgas! Y varios niños trataban de empujarlo para q cayera en ella, faltaba un empujón para q cayera dentro de la tina cuando… despierta rápidamente sudoroso viendo el reloj el cual marcaba las 6:40

-Inuyasha! Ya parate a bañar!- decía Sesshoumaru desde el otro lado de la puerta (parece mamá xD)

-si!-se paro y fue al baño- maldito sueño, odio esos jabones ¬¬, y quienes serían esos niños? (Creo q me dejaron traumado) -.-

-ah Inuyasha!- grito nuevamente su hermano

-q? -.- -

-nuestros padres hablaron como a las 6 y dijeron q se la están pasando muy bien y q volverían dentro de una semana-

-ah ¬¬ (como si me importara)-

-y dicen q regresando revisaran tus calificaciones y si saliste mal, te ira como en feria-

-demonios ¬¬-

-bueno apurate!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kagome! Q milagro q llegas temprano- decía una animada Sango- esto merece un premio-

-Sango ¬¬-

-esta bien, esta bien, vayamos al salón- así q nuestras amigas se fueron al salón de historia, su primera clase. Pero en eso en su camino aparece Kikyou tan, tan, tan, taaan

-Kagome-tan tan, tan taaan (ay me gusto eso xD) dijo sin mucho ánimo- te esperamos junto con Inuyasha en el auditorio después de recreo para ensayar, igual tu Sango con Miroku, nos vemos- y paso de largo, cuando ya estaba lejos de las chicas…

-QUE TU VAS A IR CON MIROKU! WUAUU!- dijo una emocionada Kagome

-si- se puso roja- pero tú no te quedas atrás- dándole una mirada picarona

-fue un error, quería safarse de Kikyou y como nada mas estaba yo, me eligió u.u-

-bueno, apurémonos q si no la maestra nos manda reporte-

-eso si!- y corrieron para entrar

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Inuyasha si no entramos a clases, date por muerto!- decía Sesshoumaru, el cual estaba corriendo como loco para llegar a la escuela, y a lado de el Inuyasha

-Sesshoumaru! En serio lo siento, pero no se q me paso-

-es q como es posible q le tengas miedo a una tina llena de jabón! ¬¬-

-¬/¬ dije q lo siento! Y apurémonos!- diciendo esto último acelero el paso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien,- dijo la maestra- ya pueden guardar sus cosas y esperar al toque-

-Kagome no entendí la clase T-T –

-¬¬ tu crees q yo si Sango?-

-no lo sé xD jaja-

-u.u ay Sango-

-CHICAS!-

-eu?- las dos voltearon a donde las llamaban

-Hola! n0n- exclamaba una feliz Ayame

-Hola Ayame- dijeron las dos

-Ustedes van a participar en el baile?-

-eh..si- de nuevo respondieron las dos

-genial! ya seremos tres, solo unas cuantas de primer año van a poder participar!-

-ooh, y tu con quien vas Ayame?-

-con Kouga!-

-o.o si? Seguro q el te invito, verdad…..?- pregunto Sango con un leve tono de duda

-claro q si! jeje… n0nU-

.-.-.- Flash Back-.-.-.

-Kouga, van a tener un baile?- pregunto Ayame muy curiosa

-eh…si-

-es q oí q pueden invitar a cualquier persona q quieran-

-eh…si-

-entonces, puedo ser tu compañera?-

-este…yo tenía planeado invitar a alguien más, Aya.. O.O- se calló de repente al ver como Ayame se paraba de repente…

-YO VOY A IR CONTIGO VERDAD Ò-Ó!- grito Ayame la cual sostenía un bat y los ojos los tenía rojos

- si O.OU sin duda alguna-

-ok n0n- volvió a su estado normal

-.-.-. Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-

-eh Ayame-

-si, dime- volviendo a la realidad

-nos vemos ya dieron el toque ñ.ñ-

-o.o eh si!-

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron a su siguiente clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que bueno- dijo Inuyasha- llegamos a la segunda hora!- decía al tiempo q caminaba a su salón, junto con Sesshoumaru

-¬¬-

-¬¬ oye! Es algo bueno!-

-para ti ¬¬-

-¬¬ Tonto-

-¬¬ bien, llegamos- abren la puerta y entran a su salón y se sientan

-Vaya q llegan!-

-porq lo dices Kouga?- pregunto Sesshoumaru

-porq después de receso debemos ir al auditorio para lo del baile- decía al tiempo q se acercaba mas a Inuyasha

-ooh- dijeron los dos, e Inuyasha disimuladamente se hacía poco a poco a un lado xD

-y con quienes van a ir?- pregunto con un ligero tono de decepción

-yo voy a ir con Kagome- presumió Inuyasha xD

-En serio! O.o- dijeron Sesshoumaru y Kouga

-sip n.n (espero q ya no me siga molestando este gay —refiriéndose a Kouga---)-

-q suerte ¬¬ y tu con quien vas Sessh?-

-no me digas así! ¬¬ Y no tengo pareja-

-…..- por parte de los dos

-que! Porq me miran así!-

-no por nada-

-¬¬ bueno, después conseguiré a alguien-

-ok….-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuestros protagonistas estaban en receso, comiendo bien rico xD y hablando acerca de q iban a hacer para la feria de las ciencias…

-Yo no voy a hacer eso Kagome!- grito Sesshoumaru

-ay Sesshoumaru, así sabremos q tiene este animalito por dentro- decía Kagome con mucha tranquilidad

-Yo no quiero hacerle la vasectomía a un animalito!-

-¬¬ entonces propón algo para la feria! Va a ser la prox semana! Y no tenemos nada!- dijo muy enojada

-¬¬ Este…q tal si…veamos- se puso en pose pensativa- mm…. –

-¬¬ no tienes ni idea-

-¬¬ estoy pensando-

-¬¬ claro…-

-ay! Esta bien, propón una idea!- dijo por fin un exasperado Sesshoumaru

-solo la q te dije, pero creo q mejor otra cosa n.n q tal si les enseñamos los diferentes tipos de mosquitos?-

-u.u esto va para largo-

.-.-.-.-.-

-Sango! Q tal si les enseñamos la estructura de la mujer, yo seria el tipo medico q les enseñara donde esta cada parte del cuerpo n.n-

-ò.ó ni lo pienses Miroku, eres un maldito hentai!-

-bueno u.u…q tal si les enseñamos todos los tipos de ropa q hay para mujer y tu serias la modelo n0n-

Plaft!

-ò/ó no Miroku y ya deja de pensar en esas cosas!-

-T-T esta bien- decía al tiempo q se sobaba la mejilla

.-.-.-.-.

-oh Kouga…donde estas?...- Ayame estaba buscando a Kouga xD para platicar sobre la feria- ya! T0T donde estas?- empezó a gritar por el patio

-o.o oí eso!- (tiene oído supersónico o q onda xD jaja)- Houjo! Ayúdame a esconderme! Es de vida y muerte!- dijo muy desesperado

-eh? O.o porq o q?-

-solo ayúdame!-

-eh bueno, pero…q hago?-

-xD ay, solo escóndeme!-

-bueno, ve y escóndete en el baño-

-bueno u¬¬, si ves a Ayame, no sabes donde estoy! Entendiste!-

-pero si vas a estar en el baño-

-Xx no me has visto ok? No sabes nada de mi! Ya entendiste?-

-pero si te he visto desde la mañana, y se de tu vida! Como no voy a saber nada de ti!-

-sabes q Houjo, vete al infierno- y así Kouga deja a un…a un Houjo xD y se va muy enojado a quien sabe donde.

.y ahora porq se enojo Kouga? O.o- (si q es despistado jajaj)

.-.-.-.-

-bueno entonces …solo hacemos una exposición de cómo hace erupción un volcán-

-si Kagome n.n-

-creo q es algo tonto ¬¬ siempre hacen eso, es un experimento muy común-

-SE TE OCURRE OTRA COSA!- estalló Sesshoumaru

-NO! Y A TI!- respondió de la misma forma Kagome

-TAMPOCO, ASÍ QUE VAMOS A HACER ESE MUGRE EXPERIMENTO!-

-PUES ME PARECE BIEN!-

-BIEN!-

-BIEN!- así terminaron los dos xD, en ese momento iba pasando Miroku con Sango

-Wuauuuu si q parecen novios-

-opino lo mismo Sango- en ese momento Sesshoumaru y Kagome se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron.

-etto…yo…nos vemos Sesshoumaru!- y salio disparada a no se donde xD

-este…yo también me voy chicos! Bye!- y también salio disparado

-pero q les pasa a esos críos? O.o-

-no lo sé Sango o.o-

-Ring! (chicharra)

-bueno nos vemos después de clases sango n.n, para ver lo de la feria jejeje (risa pervertida)-

¬¬ no pienses esas cosas hentai, adiós- se va y lo deja solo con sus fantasías xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el auditorio, ya todos los q iban a participar en el baile, estaban reunidos, y platicando mientras esperaban a Kikyou junto con la maestra de baile…

-donde estará esa niña boba ¬¬?-

-Hola Inuyasha!-

-¬¬ q quieres Kouga?-

-nada, solo…quería saludarte- se fue acercando poco a poco a Inuyasha cuando…

-Kouga! Por fin te encuentro!- exclamaba Ayame, para después agarrarlo del brazo y llevárselo lejos de ahí

-Ayame- decía al vació- te debo una T-T- en eso ve a lo lejos a Kagome- con q ahí esta esa niña ¬¬- y se dirigió a donde estaba ella

-entonces q vas a hacer en la tarde Hiro?-

-pues no lo se Kagome, pensaba ir al cine con mis amigos, pero con esto del baile-

-oh cierto…con quien te toco?-

-con Tsubaki jeje-

-q bueno n.n-en eso…

-te he estado buscando por todas partes niña tonta! ¬¬-

-hey! ò.ó no me digas así!-

-pues lo pareces ò.ó-

-eres un inmaduro Inuyasha ¬¬-

-cállate q también lo eres! ¬¬-

-Cállense de una buena vez!-grito la maestra de baile a Inuyasha y Kagome- Los alumnos en una fila y las alumnas en otra! Rápido!- y no desobedecieron y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban todos formados

-Bien, seré su maestra de Baile, me llamo Kyoko, bueno empecemos a practicar-

-todos: si!-

-Bien ahora sepárense un poco- le hicieron caso- y tomen a su pareja de la cintura chicos!- los chicos hicieron esto

-Ay! Inuyasha- dijo en susurro Kagome- aprietas demasiado-

-¬¬ delicada-

-ò.ó tonto!-

-¬¬ Tonta tú-

-bueno…me imitaran en estos pasos q haré con su compañero- la maestra agarro un chavo al azar xD e hizo q la tomara de la cintura, y con la otra mano se agarraran las manos xD

-bien…lo primero es moverse lentamente de un lado a otro como lo estoy haciendo, un…dos…tres- la maestra se movía muy bien a comparación del pobre de Hiro xD pues le toco ser la pareja de la maestra

-luego hacen q su pareja haga una vuelta y vuelven a la posición de antes repitiendo lo mismo 6 veces, la música va de lento a rápido, los pasos son los mismo, solo q tienen q hacerlos mas rápidos cuando la música vaya mas rápido…quedo entendido?-

-todos: si!-

-bien entonces háganlo…les pondré la pista para q se vayan acostumbrando- la maestra le dio la señal a Kikyou y esta puso la pista

-yo les diré cuando comiencen…estén listos!- todos estaban esperando la señal

-ahora!-

La música empezó, era una melodía suave…Todos comenzaban a moverse e iban muy parejos, eso era realmente tiempo ganado pensó la maestra, pero lo q no sabia era q unos chicos los cuales estaban en medio se estaban peleando y a la vez bailando, eran los q mas destacaban. La música iba subiendo de tono y tenían q moverse más rápido…

-Inuyasha! Deja de apretarme tanto- decía en susurro al tiempo q daba una vuelta

-ni siquiera te estoy apretando!- decía al tiempo q la agarraba de la cintura y empezaban a moverse de un lado al otro

-claro q lo haces!-

-q no!- el pleito iba en aumento al igual q sus movimientos, hizo q Kagome diera otra vuelta y volvieran a bailar…pero mas rápido

-eres un tonto! ¬¬ Y lo seguiré diciendo siempre-

-tu lo eres mas!- tanto seguían en su discusión q ni se dieron cuenta de q eran los únicos q seguían bailando, y vaya q bailaban bien, a la maestra le brillaban los ojos, hace mucho q no le tocaban alumnos así, la maestra le dijo a Kikyou q parara la música, cuando lo hizo Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon a su alrededor y solo encontraron miradas de sorpresa por parte de los demás, haciendo q estos dos se sonrojaran al máximo

-MARAVILLOSO!- grito la maestra- ustedes son fantásticos como pareja de baile! Se mueven tan bien! Por eso estarán al frente de todos, para q los vayan guiando n.n-

-O.OU eh?...- por parte de los dos

-si n.n ustedes son geniales, así q se lo merecen-

-jeje n.nU (Nooo! Porq con este tonto! T0T es mi fin, haré el ridículo!)- pensaba Kagome

-feh! Lo q sea ¬¬ (genial! ¬¬ me toca con esta tonta! Y yo q quería estar hasta atrás)-

-bueno sigamos ensayando…y aprendan de sus compañeros- esto causo q se sonrojaran más

-vaya Inuyasha donde aprendiste a bailar así? La verdad te mueves bien- le preguntaba Miroku al tiempo q se acomodaban en sus lugares

-cállate Miroku ¬/¬-

-y tu Kagome? Como le haces? O.o-

-Sango ¬/¬ no se nada-

-bueno chicos!-decía la maestra- pónganse en sus lugares y empecemos de nuevo- todos se acomodaron y cuando empezó a sonar la música empezaron a Bailar

-eres un tonto! Ahora por tu culpa estaremos hasta el frente T0T-

-tu crees q quería esto? Ò.ó yo quería estar hasta atrás!- y le dio a Kagome una vuelta, la música empezó a sonar mas rápido

-tonto ¬¬-

-tonta tú- y así comenzaron a subirle de tono de nuevo, al igual q sus movimientos, dejando a una sorprendida y maravillada maestra.

-estos chicos serán un gran espectáculo- decía al tiempo q se le formaban unas estrellitas en los ojos, Kikyou alcanzo a oír eso, poniéndose roja, pero de la furia.

-jamás permitiré eso….-

**.-.-.-Continuara.-.-.-. **

Hola! hola! jeje, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí! Por fin esta el nuevo Cáp.! Jajaja, espero q les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por aquellas personas q lo leen y las q me dejan reviews…Bueno, nos vemos! Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el prox Cáp.! Bye!

**Gracias a…**

**Willnira**- Hoa! Hace tiempo q no hago esto jeje, muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Y ya veremos con quien se quedara Kagome jeje, continua tus fics! Están muy buenos! Y haber si nos ponemos en contacto xD. Me dejarías de nuevo tu mail? (pone ojitos de borreguito) me acuerdo q lo dejaste en uno de tus fics, pero ya no me acuerdo en cual jeje n.nU (risa nerviosa), bueno nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Alba- **Hola! gracias por tu comentario n/n y espero q este Cáp. Te haya gustado jeje, espero q te sigas paseando por aquí jeje, bueno nos vemos! Te me cuidas mucho!

**Deep and from Herat- **Hola Estefanía! Como te va? Jeje pues aquí con otro Cáp. jeje, espero q sea de tu agrado, y por el momento estoy tratando de juntar mas a Kagome e Inuyasha n.n jeje la vd me encanta como se llevan y como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso (si era así vd? xD) quien sabe si sucederán cosas entre ellos jejej xD, bueno te me cuidas mucho! Y espero q continúes con el fic q estas haciendo! Nos vemos!

**Kagome yumika- **Hola! Como va? Jeje q bueno q te haya agradado, espero verte pronto por aki jejej, y como te darás cuenta, estoy tratando de juntarlos un poco más (a Inuyasha y Kagome) n.n jeje, bueno espero q este Cáp. Haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos cuídate!-

**Kimera82- **Hola! como estas? Jeje gracias n/n por tu comentario y ya! Por fin un nuevo cap xD jejeje, espero q sea de tu agrado…la verdad no se con quien se quedara Kagome, ya veremos como estarán los votos jeje, pero la delantera la tiene Sesshoumaru! xD, bueno espero verte pronto por aquí jeje, cuídate! Nos vemos!

**Kiame- **Hola! gracias por tu comentario n.n, y como decía mas arriba, aquí trate de q Inuyasha y Kagome se juntaran mas jeje, espero q sea de tu agrado este cap, y espero verte por aki! Jeje n/n bueno nos vemos! Te me cuidas mucho!

**Bbkid- **Hola! Como va? Gracias por tu comentario! Y aquí esta un nuevo cap jeje espero q sea de tu agrado, y ya veremos con quien se quedara Kagome jeje la delantera la tiene Sesshoumaru xD, bueno espero verte pronto! Nos vemos cuídate!

**Charmader91- **Hola! Q sorpresa tenerte por aquí! Jeje, me alegro q te haya gustado!

n0n me alegra jejej, bueno espero q este cap haya sido de tu agrado y q lo hayas disfrutado mucho! espero verte de nuevo por aki jejeje n/n y continua con tu fic! Esta muy padre xD chistosito pero padre! Bueno nos vemos! Te me cuidas muchote!

Bueno espero q hayan disfrutado de este cap! Y se hayan divertido jeje, nos vemos! Se me cuidan eh! xD

**Ah cierto xD Acuérdense de votar! Quien se quedara con Kagome? Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha? Voten!**

Por

Andrea-Fuiji


	10. Solucionando

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap jajaja, espero no haberme tardado tanto y si lo hice lo siento u,u , es q me metí a un curso para el examen de ingreso a la prepa y son los fines de semana! Eso me esta afectando! Tenerme q parar temprano todos los días aah T0T es frustrante, tener clases los 7 días de la semana! Aaggh! …extraño los fines de semana… Bueno los estoy aburriendo xD mejor empecemos!

Inu- 8 votos Sessh- 9 votos

Voten!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola xD**

**Cap 10- Solucionando**

Resumen del cap anterior…..

-tonta tú- y así comenzaron a subirle de tono de nuevo, al igual q sus movimientos, dejando a una sorprendida y maravillada maestra.

-estos chicos serán un gran espectáculo- decía al tiempo q se le formaban unas estrellitas en los ojos, Kikyou alcanzo a oír eso, poniéndose roja, pero de la furia.

-jamás permitiré eso….-

.-.-.-.-.-

Después de terminar el ensayo, nuestros cansados alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas, para tratar de recuperar fuerzas y vaya q las necesitaban, porq las maestra les exigió mucho, y eso q era su primer día!

Mientras q con Kagome e Inuyasha…

-¬/¬ mm…-

-no me veas así ¬¬ no tuve la culpa de q nos eligiera para estar hasta el frente-

-feh! Me de igual ¬¬-

-entonces ya cállate! Y deja de estar molestando- peleaban de nuevo mientras q caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela hacia el salón de Artes, puesto q la maestra de baile les había dicho q ahí la esperaran junto con otros compañeros.

-para q nos habrá hablado, Inuyasha?-

-yo q sé, solo sé q esa vieja esta loca ¬¬- En eso llegaron al salón, abrieron la puerta lentamente, pero escucharon unas voces era Sesshoumaru y Rin por lo q pudieron deducir, así q se asomaron un poquito para ver de q estaban platicando…

-Inuyasha…creo q esto esta mal- decía en susurro

-feh! Él casi siempre me espía, así q ahora me toca muajaja-

-ay Inuyasha ¬¬-

-bueno entonces ya vete ¬¬-

-¬¬- no dijo nada, puesto q si le importaba un poco xD, así q se dispusieron a escuchar la conversación q tenían esos dos.

-Sesshoumaru…en serio puedo ser tu pareja de baile?- decía con mucha alegría

-si - y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, y ella respondió de la misma forma.

_-sonríen como… si se… quisieran-_ pensaba Kagome, y la mirada se le oscureció

-_y ahora q le pasa a la tonta ¬¬, se ve…triste…No es q me importe mucho verdad, pero me preocupa un poco, PERO SOLO UN POCO_!- pensaba Inuyasha xD

En eso Rin abraza a Sesshoumaru – Acepto! n.n eso significa q podemos intentarlo de nuevo?-

-o.o eh Rin..Yo…-

-Que! Ellos fueron novios! – _Sesshoumaru esta…dudando y ella lo esta abrazando y no pone resistencia _– decía Kagome con tristeza

-si, no te lo había contado? O.o duraron mucho, pero no se porq razón cortaron-

-ah, creo…q será mejor irnos- se levanto para dirigirse a otro lugar, lejos de ellos…

-_rayos q hago! …_eh Kagome porq te pones así?- decía al tiempo q se paraba e iba a su lado

-no…por nada, no te preocupes- y le sonrió de una manera muy triste.

-feh! No estaba preocupado ¬¬, como si alguien se preocupara por ti- quiso q la tierra se lo tragara, puesto q Kagome comenzó a llorar

-yo.. Lo siento kagome!- trato de arreglar un poco- no quise decir eso! enserio!-

-ya…no importa- se volteo para comenzar a caminar, pero Inuyasha la tomo de la mano, y la jalo hacía el, para abrazarla, ella solo escondió su cara en el pecho de el.

-Kagome lo siento… enserio, yo si me preocupe por ti, me perdonas?- Kagome jamás había escuchado ese tono tan dulce de Inuyasha, era algo nuevo, aparte de q se disculpara, era mucho xD, se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, los cuales expresaban preocupación …

-te perdono Inuyasha, pero por favor piensa antes de actuar- y empezó a reír de una manera alegre.

-ok, lo intentare pero no prometo nada, eh?- y empezó a reír junto con ella.

Pero no habían notado q dos seres los habían visto desde hace rato, uno desde la esquina y otro frente a la puerta…

-esa niña, ya logro conquistar a mi Inuyasha! Pero lo pagara caro! Muy caro!- dijo Kikyou con mucha furia, y se retiro de ahí.

-_Ka..Kagome q haces ahí…abrazada con mi hermano -_ decía un confundido y triste Sesshoumaru

.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru había tratado de buscar por toda la mendiga escuela, una compañera para el baile, pero no lo había conseguido puesto q algunas no eran de su agrado o porq las demás ya tenían pareja, así q vio a Rin junto con sus amigas y decidió preguntarle

-hey Rin necesito hablar contigo-

-si!- decía al tiempo q se separaba de sus amigas e iba con Sesshoumaru- de q quieres hablar?- preguntaba con una gran sonrisa y la confundió un poco con Kagome

-_q rayos me pasa_- en eso vio q todos como q estaban chismoseando así q decidió irse a otro lugar- Vamos a un salón- y comenzó a caminar seguido de Rin.

Cuando al fin llegaron al salón de artes el cual estaba mas cerca le pregunto a Rin

-Oye Rin quieres ser mi pareja de baile?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Sesshoumaru…en serio puedo ser tu pareja de baile?- decía con mucha alegría

-si - y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, y ella respondió de la misma forma.

En eso Rin abraza a Sesshoumaru – Acepto! n.n eso significa q podemos intentarlo de nuevo?-

-o.o eh Rin..Yo…- Sesshoumaru confundió a Rin con Kagome! Pensó q ella lo estaba abrazando y q le estaba pidiendo q fueran novios, pero Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos

-dime q sucede?- pregunto confundida, pero sin dejarlo de abrazar

-yo… no Rin lo nuestro se acabo por completo y lo sabes- y se deshizo del abrazo

-pero porq?-

-porq, porq cuando andábamos, siempre me hacías sentir celos, te acercabas muy provocativamente a otros tipos, y eso me empezó a hartar, así q decidí cortarte, fin-

-yo… lo siento- y bajo su mirada

-eso ya paso y me tiene sin cuidado, mi amor por ti desapareció, solo queda un pequeño cariño de amigos- lo dijo con voz fría- entonces vas a ser o no mi pareja? Ya q todas están "ocupadas"-

-si- dijo triste

-bueno, nos vemos en los ensayos- se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a una pensativa Rin, y al momento de abrirla se encontró a Inuyasha y Kagome abrazados y riendo-

--_Ka..Kagome q haces ahí…abrazada con mi hermano -_ decía un confundido y triste Sesshoumaru

.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.

Abrió por completo la puerta, salio del salón y la cerro, haciendo así q ellos captaran su atención, en ese instante Inuyasha soltó rápidamente a Kagome y volteo para otro lado puesto q no quería q notaran su sonrojo, mientras q con Kagome, ella solo lo veía fijamente..No apartaban la mirada uno del otro, entonces Sesshoumaru iba a hablar cuando la profe llegó…

-lamento la tardanza!- llegó un poco cansada- Sesshoumaru! Q haces aquí? O.o- pregunto una sorprendida maestra.

-Tu! …No puede ser! Eres la maestra de baile! Nooo! Renuncio a participar en TU baile!-y volteo hacia otro lado con el seño fruncido

-No! No dejes mi baile Sesshoumaru! T0T- decía al tiempo q tomaba el brazo de el y lo empezaba a jalar, mientras q Inuyasha y Kagome los veían con cara de…y estos q?

-eh…se conocen?- pregunto Inuyasha

-si- dijeron al unísono

-ah…-

-Sesshoumaru fue uno de mis alumnos en la primaria, era el q mejor bailaba, y sobresalió de todos los demás, pero no se q paso q se retiro de mi clase y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahorita n.n- dijo una feliz maestra

-me fui porq eras una loca sin remedio! ¬¬-

-no soy loca! ¬¬-

-si lo eres ¬¬-

-no lo soy, Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ERES UN TERCO!- grito a todo pulmón la maestra

-ya ves? ¬¬-

-bueno ¬¬ y para q nos citaste aquí?- pregunto al fin Inuyasha

-solo son Uds.? O.o llame a otras 3 parejas-

-pues…no han llegado- se animo al fin a hablar esta Kagome

-bueno…esperaremos un poco y como ha de esperarse…Sesshoumaru tú estarás también hasta el frente con los demás n.n-

-que! Yo no quiero estar al frente!-

-lo harás o digo q te reprueben ¬¬-

-eres una…. Ggrr ò.ó-

-bueno asunto solucionado n.n-

En eso ven como unos chicos vienen corriendo hacia ellos…ellos eran Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Rina y Bankotsu.

-lamentamos la tardanza- se disculpo Miroku

-si no importa n.n, bueno pasemos al salón, ah… Sesshoumaru trae a tu pareja-

-esta adentro ¬¬ del salón-

-ah bueno- Todos entraron al salón y vieron a Rin viendo hacia el cielo, la llamaron para q se sentara con ellos, así q tomaron unas bancas y se sentaron.

- Bueno, los llame porq ustedes son los q mas destacan y los q mejor bailan, así q les quería pregunta si ustedes, quieren ayudarme a mejorar el baile y proponer vestuarios?-

-eh?- dijeron todos al unísono

-nada mas nos llamaste para eso?- pregunto Bankotsu

-si n.n-

-todos: xD esta loca-

-bueno…yo si quiero - dijo Kagome

-y yo- dijo seguidamente Inuyasha

-todos queremos participar verdad chicos?- pregunto Kouga

-todos: si!-

-ay q alegría n.n- decía la maestra con lagrimitas en los ojos

.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron Kagome evitaba mucho a Sesshoumaru, solo se juntaban para lo de la feria, terminaron su experimento en menos de 2 días (aparte estaba muy fácil xD). Por otro lado Sesshoumaru también trataba de evitar a Kagome, pero quería aclarar las cosas con ella, solo q su orgullo se lo impedía.

Cada vez q se cruzaban, volteaban la mirada para otro lado y seguían con su camino; los ensayos del baile eran los lunes y los jueves, ya estaban progresando mucho, para la suerte de la maestra.

Sango y Miroku, notaban el comportamiento de sus amigos, y decidieron ayudarles, pero todavía no era tiempo.

Llego el día de la feria, por la mañana casi todos estaban como locos, preparando todo, pero ya para el medio día, estaba todo listo y empezaron a exponer.

-Kagome dentro de pronto será nuestro turno, estate lista- dijo muy indiferente

-si…_me duele cuando me hablas así…-_ y fue a ver si no faltaba nada

-Miroku q vamos hacer con ellos dos?- decía señalando a la parejita q estaba enfrente de ellos

- no lo se Sango…- de repente Miroku tuvo una grandiosa idea- oye! Ya se q podemos hacer!-

-enserio?- pregunto emocionada- q es?

-mira…-y le empezó a contar su plan

-Kouga! Ponme atención!- decía una fastidiada Ayame

-te estoy poniendo atención!- pero Kouga estaba mirando a donde se encontraba Inuyasha o Bankotsu

-¬¬ si claro…-

Por fin los maestros estaban pasando por cada exposición para calificar, era el turno de Kagome y Sesshoumaru

-Bueno, dígannos de q se trata su exposición- dijo una maestra la cual tenía cara de maldita

-bu..Bueno nuestra expo…- dijo Kagome pero fue interrumpida por Sesshoumaru

-nuestra exposición trata de cómo hacen erupción los volcanes, primero vertimos un poco de vinagre, para después agregar un poco de colorante y agregamos aspirinas, haciendo así q tenga una reacción química y haga erupción como en este momento- dijo para enseñarles un hermoso volcán de plastilina xD (quizás estoy mal en esto pero hace muuuuuchos años q no hago ese experimento, y quizás la info. q ponga este mal, así q no pongan mucha atención xD)

-y así mas o menos explicamos como hace erupción, pero la verdad es q la concentración de calor del centro de la tierra hace q hagan erupciones así nivelándose un poco la temperatura de esta- termino por decir Kagome

-muy bien- los maestros anotaron unas cosas y siguieron con el próximo experimento.

-porq me interrumpiste así Sesshoumaru!-

-porq te estabas poniendo nerviosa y tenía q arreglar la situación-

-ja! Si claro- dijo enojada y empezó a alejarse de donde estaba

-claro! vete con Inuyasha para q te consuele!- y se retiro rápidamente de ahí, realmente enfadado

-que? – Kagome volteo pero no encontró a nadie- como rayos piensa eso!

.-.-.-

-bien, ahora su exposición- dijo la maestra

-bueno n.n, nosotros queríamos exponer acerca de los métodos anticonceptivos q existen- decía Miroku vestido de Doctor y señalaba la pared en la cual estaban casi todos los métodos anticonceptivos.

-_maldito hentai..Como pudo convencerme de esto! ¬¬_- ah si, miren aquí tenemos estas pastillas las cuales las tienen q tomar una semana antes de su..Su ..Su ya saben- los maestros ponían la cara de dilo o te repruebo ¬¬, Miroku viendo como Sango se ponía colorada intervino

-deben tomar las pastillas una semana antes de tener una relación sexual, pero también tenemos otro tipo de pastillas las cuales son de emergencia y las puedes tomar después del acto sexual- y así siguió explicando junto con la poca ayuda de Sango acerca de los métodos, los maestros cada vez ponían cara de sorpresa al ver con cuan facilidad hablaba ese muchacho sobre esos temas y de otras cosas, cuando terminaron de exponer, Sango tenía la cara totalmente roja, y los maestros apuntaron su calificación, para seguir pasando con los demás

-q bien parece q les ha gustado n.n-

-¬/¬ si eso parece-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ese agitado día, todos regresaron cansados a su casa. Kagome había salido un poco tarde de la escuela, pues se había quedado a ayudar a sus amigos a guardar todo, así q después de salir de ahí, decidió caminar un rato por ahí, para q se le despejara la mente. Fue a un parque el cual le traía muchos gratos recuerdos, se sentó en un columpio y se dejo mecer un poco por el viento…

-_porq se ha estado comportando así conmigo?...-_ en eso siente q le tapan los ojos- ah!

-shh… adivina quien soy monstrua-

-_ese apodo…le sonaba..Era.._ Naraku! – el quito sus manos de el rostro de Kagome, y ella volteo para verlos- Hace tanto tiempo q no te veía!- decía al tiempo q se paraba y lo abrazaba

-si, lo se monstrua- correspondía al abrazo- q milagro encontrarte, porq estas aquí tan noche?-

-es q Salí tarde de la escuela y vine a caminar un rato por aquí jeje y tu?-

-yo solo vine a caminar jeje- los dos se sentaron en los columpios y empezaron a platicar de lo q les había pasado en este tiempo…

-ok, oye tienes celular?-

-si, por?-

-me lo das? Para ver q día podemos salir juntos n.n-

-ok- los dos intercambian números de celulares, en eso Kagome ve su reloj- Oh! Me tengo q ir Naraku!-

-ok n.n, nos vemos- se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y cuando Kagome se empezó a ir…

-Kagome, sea lo q te este atormentando, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-

-si _…a él nunca se le escapa nada jaja_ …nos vemos!- y se retiro de ahí

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de Sesshoumaru…

-Tarado… Miroku quiere hablar contigo- decía Inuyasha al tiempo q le entregaba el teléfono a Sesshoumaru

-Gracias..Idiota ¬¬… bueno?-

-_Hola! Como estas Sesshoumaru?- dijo muy alegre _

_-_que te importa ¬¬-

-_eso significa q no estas de humor-_

-no? enserio? ¬¬-

-_bueno basta de sarcasmos, se q tu y Kagome tuvieron un pleitito y quiero ayudarte para q arreglen sus cosas-_

_-_oye! No necesito de tu ayuda- dijo cortante, pero la verdad era q si la necesitaba y mucho

-_bueno y yo q quería q tu ella se reconciliaran y pudieran ser bueno amigos de nuevo, pero bueno como no quieres me despido- _Miroku se hizo el ofendido para ver si Sessh caía en su trampa

-no! – Dijo rápidamente- espera…-

_-ja! Lo sabía necesitas ayuda jaja!-_

_-_¬¬ Miroku…-

-_bueno, bueno me calmo, mira planee esto para ver si funcionaba, consiste en….-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Rápidamente pasaron 3 semanas (Wuauuuu jajaja si q el tiempo vuela xD) y un día antes del festival, los participantes del baile estaban viendo los últimos detalles con la maestra.

Se encontraban en un salón…

-Bueno entonces ya todo esta hecho- decía la maestra- los chicos y chicas tienen su vestuario, las posiciones están listas, la música, luces todos esta listo verdad?-

-si- respondieron todos de mala gana, puesto q la maestra estaba algo nerviosa y repetía eso cada 10 min.

-bueno chicos, los espero mañana a las 5pm en punto escucharon bola de escuincles?-

-si maestra- respondieron en corito xD

-bueno nos vemos!- y tanto maestra como alumnos fueron a sus casas a descansar para el día de mañana.

Sesshoumaru iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, cuando de repente Miroku se le aparece en el camino

-Hola Sesshoumaru!- saludo sonrientemente

-Tonto! No aparezcas así! Ò.ó-

-bueno, perdón y como vas con eso?-

-pues bien, solo me falta aprenderme unas cuantas líneas y ya-

-bueno, solo quería saber eso, acuérdate q Kouga, Bankotsu, Inuyasha y yo te vamos a ayudar, aunke Inuyasha no sabe para q va a ayudar pero da igual jajaja, bueno nos vemos!-

-si ¬¬ adiós- Miroku desapareció de ahí y Sessh siguió con su camino- espero q le guste…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JAJA! Por fin el esperado día llego para todos, los alumnos estuvieron puntuales y estaban preparando todo para el baile, mientras q en un grupito…

-bien chicos, quiero q todo salga bien eh!- les decía Miroku

-si, pero como vamos a entrar?- pregunto Bankotsu e Inuyasha

-ves q nuestro baile es el último? – Ellos asintieron- bueno, pues cuando acabe, subiremos la batería, conectamos todo rápidamente y antes de q todos se vayan, Sesshoumaru dará su espectáculo.

-espectáculo de q?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Sesshoumaru cantara- dijo al fin

-aah-

-bueno, ya q todo está organizado, vayamos con los demás-

-Ay Kagome estoy nerviosa-

-porq Sango? O.o-

-es q aparte de q todos nos van a ver, estamos hasta adelante y con trajes q nos distinguen de los demás!-

-bueno en eso si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes todo estará bien n.n-

-eso espero-

-CHICOS! VENGAN!- grito la maestra, y ahí va la bolita a ver q quería su querida maestra

-bien el festival comenzara en pocos minutos, estén listos! –

-todos: si!-

Y después de pocos min. El festival comenzó, la escuela estaba adornada con cosas navideñas (acuérdense q apenas están en navidad xD), flores, renos por aki y por allá, y el escenario en donde todos representaban lo q les había tocado, estaba adornado estupendamente, con flores rojas y blancas, listones de colores y un letrero de "Feliz Navidad".

Cada grupo fue pasando, los primero tocaron los villancicos, otros interpretaron cuando nació en niño Dios, otros bailaron, otros cantaron de nuevo y al fin era su turno.

Las luces se apagaron, y todos tomaron sus puestos, Bankotsu, Rina, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha, estaban hasta el frente, estas chicas llevaban un vestido sencillo de color blanco, pero muy precioso, y los chicos vestían de un traje negro..La música empezó a sonar y los chicos empezaron a bailar, tomaron a su pareja de la cintura y las acercaron a ellos, mientras q las chicas ponían una mano sobre el hombro de sus acompañantes..Y así empezaron a bailar, se movían de un lado a otro con mucha gracia, y no dejaban de verse a la cara.

Inuyasha como siempre, apretaba mucho a Kagome y esta empezaba a regañarlo, pero el hacía caso omiso, se divertía mucho cuando Kagome se enojaba, era gracioso.

Kouga trataba de ver Hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha, pero estaba muy lejos de él, así q solo tenía a Bankotsu, con eso se conformaba jaja, bailaba a la par con Ayame la cual le apretaba el hombro cuando no la veía a ella, se enojaba con facilidad esa chica.

Sango siempre trataba de q Miroku no bajara mas la mano de su cintura, siempre fulminándolo con la mirada, y el entendía muy bien ese mensaje.

Bankotsu y Rina bailaban muy a gusto, siguiendo los pasos de los demás y sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraban sin ninguna expresión, pero bailaban elegantemente.

Cuando el baile iba a terminar, los chicos hicieron q sus parejas dieran una vuelta y las agarraban de la cintura, acercando un poco su rostro hacia los de ellas, como si se quisiesen dar un beso. Justamente ahí terminaba la música, todos recibieron aplausos, y chiflidos, terminando así muy contentos de su actuación.

-q bueno q les gusto n.n- decía una alegre Sango

-si- en eso Miroku jalo a Sango

-acuérdate de nuestro plan!- y se retiro de ahí, pues tenía prisa

-oh cierto- y se junto de nuevo con Kagome

-bueno será mejor irnos- Kagome empezó a caminar hacía los vestuarios, pero Sango la jaló

-no espera un poco más Kagome, creo q va a haber otra cosa-

-mmmm… bueno- y se quedo ahí sentada con Sango para ver q iba a suceder-

Mientras q detrás del telón, los chicos estaban como locos conectando todo, y Sesshoumaru se ponía más nervioso.

-bueno ya todo esta conectado, Sesshoumaru-

-eh..Eh si -

-no te pongas nervioso n.n acuérdate q yo soy la segunda voz ¬¬-decía Miroku

-cierto, bueno..Empecemos- Miroku le dio una señal a un compañero para q subiera el telón, las personas q empezaban a irse, se quedaron para ver q iba a pasar, y así llamaron la atención de más personas, llenándose de nuevo el lugar

-_demonios! Y yo q quería q estuviera un poco vació y se llena! Maldición!_, las luces solo enfocaban a Sesshoumaru, después el lugar se ilumino un poco dejando ver a Inuyasha con la batería, la camisa la tenía un poco desabrochada dejando ver parte de su pecho, Kouga estaba a cargo de otros instrumentos al igual q Bankotsu, Todos ellos serían las otras voces…

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a todos ahí arriba, no sabía q iban a hacer un numero.

-Kagome..Sesshoumaru te dedica esta canción-

-eh! O/O-

-si, jeje yo ya sabía n.nU-

-_ Sesshoumaru dedicándome…una…canción?-_ su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido

La Música empezó…

-Esta Canción se la dedico a una persona a la cual, lastime, espero me perdone…- dijo Sesshoumaru al tiempo q le cedía la palabra a Miroku

-Y yo se la dedico a una muy especial para mí y espero q quiera ser mi novia, ella es Sango! n.n- A Sango se le subieron los colores al igual q a Kagome, silbidos de los demás hicieron q se pusieran mas rojas

Miroku:

_.-No me abandones así, hablando solo de ti…_

_Ven y desvuélveme al fin la sonrisa q se fue…_

Sesshoumaru:

_.-Una vez más tocar tu piel, donde suspirar…_

_Recuperemos lo q se ha perdido…_

Miroku

_.-Regresa a mi… quiéreme otra vez_

Los dos:

_Borra el dolor q al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí_

Miroku:

_Dime q si… yo no quiero llorar_

_Regresa a mí…_

_-Extraño el amor q se fue.._

_Extraño la dicha también…_

_Los dos:_

_Quiero q vengas a mi y me vuelvas a querer…_

Sesshoumaru:

_.- No puedo más… si tu no estas…_

_Tienes q llegar…_

_Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…_

Todos:

_.- Regresa a mi… quiéreme otra vez…_

_Borra el dolor q al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi_

Miroku:

_.-Dime q si…_

Todos:

_.-Yo no quiero llorar_

Sesshoumaru:

_.-Regresa a mi_

Bankotsu:

.-_no me abandones así.._

Kouga

_.- hablando solo de ti…_

Sesshoumaru-

_.- Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos…_

Todos:

_.-Regresa a mi …quiéreme otra vez_

_Borra el dolor q al irte me dio_

_Cuando te separaste de mí…_

_Dime q si… yo no quiero llorar_

_Borra el dolor q al irte me dio_

_Cuando te separaste de mí_

_Dime q si…_

_Dime q si…_

Miroku :

_.- Regresa a mi_

Sesshoumaru :

_.-Regresa a mi_

Y así terminaron esta bella canción, recibieron muchos aplausos, Sesshoumaru mientras cantó no dejo de ver ni un segundo a Kagome, y Miroku hacía lo mismo con Sango. Cuando bajaron del escenario Sesshoumaru no espero q Kagome se le lanzara a los brazos y empezara a llorar de felicidad…

-Gracias Sesshoumaru, muchas gracias…-

-de nada pequeña- y respondía a su abrazo

Mientras q Sango también le daba las gracias a Miroku, abrazándolo, pero..

Plaft!

-Maldito hentai!- y se fue muy enojada de ahí

-no! Sango espera…-

Mientras q los demás veían muy indiferentes aquellas escenas se fueron a tomar algo por ahí…

**.-.-Continuara.-.-.**

Wuauuuu si quedo largo, es q quería hacerlo así porq no voy a escribir por un largo tiempo y espero q esto lo compense, si quedo muy chafa, porfa no se enfaden, el prox cap tratare de hacerlo mucho mejor, bueno esta canción es de **ILL DIVO "Regresa a mí"** muy bonita canción… bueno me despido , cuídense y **muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y sigan votando! XD**

Por

Andrea-Fuiji


	11. Felices y Tristes recuerdos?

Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Jaja xD espero q hayan estado muy bien! y bueno aki les traigo otro cap! Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n ay me alegran el día! Bueno comencemos! Y acuérdense de q apenas nuestros queridos personajes están en Navidad! Jojojo!

En este Cáp hablaremos de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y Kagome, después hablare de los demás n.n.

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola xD**

**Cap.11.- Felices y tristes recuerdos?**

-Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad…- cantaba una adorable niña de 8 años, la cual estaba adornando el árbol de navidad con angelitos, esferas, caramelos y demás, y a lado de ella estaba su hermanito de 3 añitos.

-Souta…sabías q dentro de poco será navidad?- le hablaba con alegría y el pequeño le contestaba con una amplia sonrisa y moviendo su sonaja

-si, es muy feliz esa fecha, espero q nuestros padres se reconcilien para ese entonces, ay Souta te quiero mucho!- y abraza a su hermanito, el cual también trataba de abrazarla.

-bueno seguiré adornando n.n- y prosiguió con la tarea de adornar el árbol. Pero entonces empezó a escuchar gritos, en la parte de arriba, así q como niña curiosa, fue a ver q pasaba.

-No puedes irte así sin mas Menoumaru!- gritaba la madre de Kagome

-lo siento Sayo, pero como ya te había dicho, quiero el divorcio y me voy a vivir a América- decía al tiempo q guardaba sus cosas en la maleta

-pero Menoumaru- decía entre sollozos- nuestros hijos, que hay de ellos?

-me encargare de q vayan a las mejores escuelas, y no te preocupes por los gastos, yo me encargare de eso- cerró su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta

-pero van a necesitar un padre…aparte…yo no quiero q te vayas- y empezó a llorar amargamente

-Sayo…-fue hasta ella y la besó, Sayo le correspondió, sabía q sería el último beso…el beso de despedida, cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

-bueno es hora de q me vaya- Sayo se quedo sin habla, aparte de q no podía moverse, Menoumaru se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió completamente, encontró a su hija

-papi …–decía entre fuertes sollozos- no nos dejes…yo te quiero mucho!- y corrió a los brazos de su papá, el la abrazó fuertemente.

-Kagome…yo necesito irme- y trataba de alejarla de él, pero su hija se resistía.- Kagome….-

-No Papá! No te vayas! Te necesitamos!- y cada vez lloraba mas fuerte, a la vez q lo agarraba con mas fuerza.

-Kagome..-dijo con voz grave, ella sabía q cuando el utilizaba ese tono de voz, era porq se había enfadado; así q Kagome deshizo el abrazo y se quedo parada enfrente de el, mirando el suelo y en el cual caían las lágrimas de la pequeña.

-Kagome, algún día entenderás esto, y sabrás q esta habrá sido la mejor decisión para tu madre y para mí- en eso metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un dije en forma de corazón y en el centro tenía incrustada un piedra de color rosado; kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa, siempre había querido ese dije, su papa se lo dio en la mano…

-Kagome, ya sabes q hacer con el- después fijo la vista en Sayo- nos vemos…mi adorada Sayo..- y sin más salio de la habitación. Entonces Sayo cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar fuertemente, Kagome lloraba también, pero no quitaba la vista de ese dije, lo cuidaría a como de lugar!

Mientras q Menoumaru, se había ido a despedir de su pequeño hijo, el cual se había quedado dormido, mejor para el, había pensado. Agarro sus cosas y salio de la casa; cuando había llegado a la altura del árbol, volteo hacía la casa, le daría la última mirada y el último adiós.

-los extrañare demasiado- y una lágrima resbalo en su mejilla- espero volverlos a ver- después su vista se enfoco en el árbol- espero q cuides de mi familia, q Sayo supere esto y si puede q consiga a alguien mejor q yo – otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla- q Kagome encuentre a alguien especial el cual le ame y q sea muy feliz, y q mi querido hijo Souta crezca sano y q encuentre la felicidad- sin mas que decir, fue a las escaleras y las bajo, para nunca volver a aquel lugar en donde había construido una gran familia. Entonces empezó a nevar.

---Mientras q en otro lugar---

-Maldita Navidad, maldita nieve, bueno mejor la nieve no, maldito Santa Clause, malditos Renos, espero q en el camino choquen con un avión y se los lleve una turbina muajajajaja!- maldecía un niño de 10 años el cual estaba parado enfrente del árbol de navidad con los brazos cruzados y una malévola sonrisa.

-Inuyasha! Otra vez maldiciendo a los renos!- gritaba su mamá la cual estaba en la recámara, sabía q cuando su hijo se empezaba a reír de esa manera es q estaba maldiciendo a los renos.

-No mamá! Como crees! Yo jamás de los jamases maldeciría a un apestoso, mugriento, estupido e inútil reno- decía susurrando lo último

-eso espero! Y sabes donde esta tu padre y Sesshoumaru?-

-en un lugar mejor q aquí-

-que dijiste?-

-que a lo mejor y están comprando Whisky, si eso!-

-no lo creo ¬¬, pero bueno, podrías ver si ya vienen por ahí?-

-si mamá ¬¬- así q Inuyasha salio de la casa a ver si por ahí venían

---Con Inu-no-Taisho y Sesshoumaru---

-papá porq no trajimos el coche?-

-¬¬ porq no quise-

-papá porq es Navidad?- preguntaba un curioso Sesshoumaru

-porq si- decía con la poca paciencia q tenía

-papá de donde cae la nieve?-

-del cielo-la paciencia se esta acabando

-papá porq compraste licor?-

-porq se me dio la gana- queda un poco para explotar

-papá porq el agua esta formada por H2O?-

-porq así lo quiso Dios y ahora ya cierra el pico! Q me desesperas engendro!-

-porq engendro?-

-no aguanto mas, para la prox iras de compras con tu madre -.-u –

-.-.-.-.-.Rápidamente pasaron 3 días y ya era Noche Buena.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mamá q vamos a cenar?- preguntaba con una triste voz

-comeremos pavo Kagome – respondía su mamá tratando de sonreír

-y Sango no ha llamado?-

-si, dijo q se iba a ir con sus abuelitos, q te deseaba una feliz navidad-

-bueno…puedo ir afuera?-

-claro, solo q tapate bien-

-si mamá- kagome fue a su cuarto y agarro una chamarra, después se dirigió al tocador y tomo el dije q le dio su papá.

Salio de la casa y se dirigió a su querido y confidente árbol, el Goshinboku, se trepo a el y se fue a la rama mas gruesa q encontró; vio el hoyito q hizo para guardar las cosas q quería recordar, y había puesto la foto de su papá junto con ella, abrazados y sonriendo.

-Ay arbolito estoy muy triste, mi papa se fue, y creo q no regresara nunca- empezó a llorar, sintió como el suave viento trataba de consolarla junto con las hojas del árbol, agradeció este gesto con una sonrisa- gracias tu si sabes como animarme- decía con lagrimitas en sus ojos, fijo su vista en el dije y recordó lo que le había dicho su padre sobre el. De repente se quedo dormida, recordando a su padre, cuando jugaba con ella. O cuando iban de viaje….

De repente Kagome sintió q algo la golpeaba en la cabeza. Fue despertando y a lado de ella, estaba una pelota, q rayos hacía una pelota ahí?

-Oye! Niña me podrías pasar el balón porfa!- decía un niño el cual estaba abajo esperando por su balón

-eh..Si- agarro el balón, y bajo rápidamente del árbol, para sorpresa del niño, esa niña era my ágil, Cuando hubo bajado, le entrego el balón al niño

-aquí tienes n.n-

-gracias- tomo el balón

-y como es q cayó el balón hasta aquí?-

-eh…pues mi amigo lo pateo muy fuerte y dio hasta aquí espero no haberte incomodado…-

-claro q no-

-_esa niña es muy linda…_oye no quieres jugar con nosotros?-

-no, por el momento no tengo ganas, muchas gracias, quizás otro día n.n-

-bueno y cual es tu nombre?-

-me llamo Kagome y tu?-

-me llamo Naraku, bueno nos vemos y Feliz Navidad!-

-vale también Feliz Navidad! Ah y Puedes venir cuando quieras Naraku-

-si gracias, adiós!- y Naraku se dirigió a jugar con su amigo, mientras q Kagome se fue a su casa…Hoy era Navidad y aunque no estuviera su padre, lo disfrutaría o no?

.-.-.-.-.-Con la familia Taisho.-.-.-.-.-

-Inuyasha! Deja de ver los regalos!-

-pero mamá! –

-nada de peros, ahora ve a ayudar a tu padre a decorar la entrada!-

-ya voy ¬¬- y así nuestro curioso Inuyasha se dirigió a donde estaba su padre, el cual estaba acompañado de Sesshoumaru.

-Hola viejos!- saludo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha tenemos la misma edad ¬¬, solo te gano por algunas horas-

-por eso eres más viejo q yo, Sesshoumaru-

-aaggh -.- papá q vamos a hacer hoy?-

-pues vamos a cenar lo q tu madre nos prepare, iremos con la familia y ya mañana podrán abrir los regalos-

-bueno tendremos q esperar- dijeron los dos hermanos

Ya era de noche y tanto en la casa de Kagome como en la de Inuyasha, estaban cenando un delicioso pavo, trataban de no desanimarse y vaya q lo lograron, disfrutando así esa Navidad.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—Ya regresando al presente---.---.---.--.---.---.--.--.

_.- 23 de Diciembre…vacaciones_

-Feliz Navidad Kagome!- grito Sango, para después abrazar a su amiga

-si lo mismo digo Sango Feliz navidad- y le entrego un regalito

-Gracias, yo también tengo un regalo para ti- y se lo entrego, guardando el regalo en su chamarra, pues siempre q se regalaban algo, estos los abrían en su casa.

-gracias Sango- haciendo lo mismo q ella

-bueno y ahora a donde vamos?-

-eh…no lo se- Sango y Kagome estaban en el parque, donde jugaban cuando eran pequeñas, se citaron ahí para divertirse, pero ya no sabían q hacer

-mmmm este! No…ya se! No tampoco-

-sango ¬¬ decide algo-

-q tal si vamos a tu casa y hacemos bromas a nuestros amigos?-

-bueno, se nota q estamos aburridas- empezando a caminar para su casa

-si lo se..- siguiendo a su amiga

.-.-.-.-Con Inuyasha.-.-.-.-

-odio la navidad ¬¬- decía Inuyasha sentado en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con odio al santa clause q tenía al frente con los estúpidos renos- renos tontos -

-Inuyasha- decía su mamá (se preguntaran…De donde rayos salio la mamá si estaba de vacaciones, pues fácil ya regreso junto con su marido jajaja no se crean, les daré un rápido resumen, regresaron de sus vacaciones un día después de su festival, casi mata a Inuyasha por sus bajas calificaciones pero se lo paso, Sesshoumaru como siempre fue el niño bueno, casi les da un infarto como estaba la habitación de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, pues estos habían pegado posters de mujeres bien proporcionadas jajaja (como Alan dijo alguna vez jajaja) pero igual se la pasaron pues aceptaron q estaban creciendo xD oh..Eso es todo)

-q kieres mamá?-

-me ayudas con estas luces?-

-si ya voy- e Inuyasha fue en ayuda a su madre! Jaja

.-.-----..-.------.-.-.------.-

Mientras q en otro lado…

-Hola, buenas tardes se encuentra Miroku?-

-_si un momento…- después de unos segundos_-_-Bueno?- contesto Miroku_

_-_Hola Miroku-

-_eh..Hola quien habla?-_

-no te acuerdas de mí! Soy Risa!-

-Risa! Pe..Pero como conseguiste mi numero?-

-fácil, tu me lo habías dado, tontito-

_-en serio? Oh..Bueno y para q me has llamado-_

_-_pues..Porq tengo algo muy importante q decirte- con voz un poco melancólica

-_que..Que paso_?- esperando lo peor

-pues…Pues q yo, como es época de Navidad y todo eso te quería dar una noticia…estoy…estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre Miroku!- dijo con emoción

-que!...-"_yo! Padre? No puede ser! Pero..Apoco estuve tan ebrio como para hacer algo así? No..No puede ser! Dios prometo q si no es verdad dejare de ser tan mujeriego y solo me fijare en Sango…lo prometo!" pensaba frustradamente hincado frente al teléfono y el corazón latiéndole q mil por hora.._

-.-.-.Mientras q en el otro lado de la línea.-.-.-

-jajajajajajaja!- se escuchaban las carcajadas de 2 muchachas

-esto si q es gracioso jajaja!- decía Sango agarrandose el estómago de tanto reír

-jajaja lo sé Sango, espero q aprenda la lección, q bueno q me contó acerca de esa chica y de lo q hizo jaja!- decía Kagome la cual tapaba la bocina del teléfono

-si jajaja, bueno ya hay q decirle q somos nosotras, no crees?-

-Esta bien- dijo Kagome para después cambiar un poco su voz- Miroku estas ahí?

-_si…pero dime es verdad no me estas mintiendo!- se escucho con mucho miedo_

_-_no, no estoy mintiendo-

-_aaah! No puede ser!-_

_-_sabes algo Miroku? Eres un inepto, haber si aprendes la lección de andar de ebrio a mitad de la noche en bares donde las mujeres se aprovechan de eso, sabes quien habla en realidad?- dijo Kagome ya con su voz normal y en tono medio juguetón

-_yo…yo…yo- no salía de su trance, pero después de un ratito-…Kagome! Q rayos me has hecho pasar! Eres una malvada! No ves q casi me da el patatús!-_

_-_jajajajaj lo siento Miroku, pero di q aprendiste algo no? jajaja-

-_eres una malvada-_

_-_pues no soy la única Sango esta a mi lado-

-_aaggh! Malvada Sango! algún día van a ver! Y tu también!-_

_-_no te enojes Miroku, bueno nos vemos! Pasaremos a tu casa un día de estos bye!-

-_ no me cuelgues…!-_

Pi…Pi…Pi- las muchachas ya habían colgado

-ay esto es divertido-

-si lo se Sango, vamos acompáñame al centro comercial a comprar regalos para los demás, ya q solo pensé en ti jejeje-

-si, a mi me paso igual, vamos-

-vale- y salieron a comprar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ouh pobre Miroku, jajaja haber si así aprendes la lección pervertido ¬¬- decía Sesshoumaru caminando por el centro comercial

-pero es q no fue gracioso T-T casi me da el infarto ahí-

- ¬¬ ay Miroku eres caso perdido…Mira!- decía señalando una tienda de relojes para dama

-Sesshoumaru…yo pensé q eras de nuestra banda!- en eso sintió un golpe en la cabeza

-no es para mi tonto…es para alguien mas…-

-uuuyy Sesshoumaru esta enamorado! Esta enamorado- dando saltos alrededor de el, y esto hacía q llamaran mucho la atención

-Miroku ¬¬…-

-esta enamorado! Y de Kagome Higurashi! Pero no te preocupes q yo estoy enamorado de Sango- y esto lo dijo casi gritando, cuando paro de saltar vio a su alrededor y algunas personas los miraban raro, pero lo q mas le sorprendió fue ver a dos chicas con las caras rojas y viéndolos fijamente..

-Sessh…Sesshoumaru- dijo señalando a las chicas

-eh?- volteo y las vio

-oh oh..-dijeron los dos chicos con las caras súper rojas

**.-.-.-Continuara.-.-.-.-**

Jajaja pues aquí lo dejo por el momento, no pude resistirme a escribir y mas porq las ideas se me iban y venían así q aproveche jeje bueno espero q les haya agradado este cap, la broma q le hicieron a Miroku fue un hecho real jaja ya q yo hice lo mismo con un amigo y casi me mata jaja xD, bueno nos estamos viendo! Cuídense mucho!

Por

Andrea-Fuiji


	12. Dulce Navidad?

**Hola! Como han estado, espero q muy bien n.n, bueno aquí les traigo otro cap, espero q les guste n.n, bueno no las aburro xD, ahora comencemos!**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola xD**

**Cap 12.- Dulce Navidad?**

-esta enamorado! Y de Kagome Higurashi! Pero no te preocupes q yo estoy enamorado de Sango- y esto lo dijo casi gritando, cuando paro de saltar vio a su alrededor y algunas personas los miraban raro, pero lo q mas le sorprendió fue ver a dos chicas con las caras rojas y viéndolos fijamente...

-Sessh…Sesshoumaru- dijo señalando a las chicas

-eh?- volteo y las vio

-oh oh..-dijeron los dos chicos con las caras súper rojas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-este…hola Sango! Hola Kagome!- saludo Miroku a las dos chicas q estaban súper rojas, al igual q el

-Ho..Hola- respondieron las dos

-y..Que andan haciendo..Por aquí?- pregunto Kagome

-este…a comprar regalos para la familia y ustedes?- respondió Sesshoumaru

-lo mismo…-

Incomodo silencio……………

-bueno nos vemos al rato chicas! Nos llaman al celular o nos mandan un mensaje y vamos por un cafecito! Después de q terminen de comprar vale?- dijo un alegre Miroku!

-bueno..-terminaron por decir las chicas, y cuando vieron Miroku se había llevado a Sesshoumaru por ahí

-jeje…bueno pues vamos a comprar las cosas Sango n.nU-

-si- y de ahí fueron a comprar sus regalitos xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kouga!- gritaba Ayame desde la puerta de la casa de Kouga

-¬¬ y ahora q querrá esa tipa- decía Kouga al tiempo q iba a abrir la puerta- que quieres Ayame?

- nada solo vine a saludarte n.n y a entregarte esto!- le entrego un regalote! Kouga lo agarro y lo boto por ahí,

- gracias Ayame, ahora puedes irte?-

-q malo eres Kouga! T0T- y empezó a llorar, a Kouga no le gustaba q llorasen las personas, así q metió a Ayame en su casa y le sirvió un poco de té

-ya estas mejor Ayame?- decía al tiempo q le acariciaba la mejilla, Ayame se puso colorada y miro fijamente a Kouga

-si n/n gracias- entonces los dos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron

-perdón por haberte tratado así, no era mi intención pero es q yo…a mí…- Kouga bajo la mirada y se había puesto un poco colorado, Ayame pensando en otra cosa también se había sonrojado

-si Kouga?...-

-a mí…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uff! Por fin terminamos! – decía una alegre Kagome, la cual cargaba muchas bolsas

-si, esto es cansado- decía Sango la cual también cargaba muchas bolsas

-se te antoja un café Sango?-

-emm….este….bueno! n.n-

-ok n.n- y así fueron al cafecito, llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa, cerca de una ventana, el mesero les trajo la carta y se fue…

-oye les llamamos a Miroku y a Sesshoumaru?- pregunto Kagome

-bueno…-

-ok…- saco su celular y le marco a Miroku

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pi..Pi..Pi...te quiero yo y tú a mí somos una…_

-oh me llaman jejeje n.nU- decía un sonrojado Miroku, pues todos los q estaban cerca de el se le quedaron mirando raro…

-maldición ¬¬ se me olvido cambiar el tono- en eso vio el numero marcado y contesto- Hola?-

-_Hola Miroku! Oye donde andan?.-_

_-_ah Hola Kagome y andamos acá en la tienda de ropa…-

-_ah ok y como cuanto tardarían?-_

_-_pues quien sabe…es q Sesshoumaru esta viendo q calzones comprarse jajaj xD- de repente Sesshoumaru llegó por detrás de Miroku muy sonrojado y aparte enojado, así q le pego muy fuerte en la cabeza, dejándole un gran chichón. Así q Sesshoumaru tomo el celular de Miroku

-Sesshoumaru! T0T no tenías porq golpearme!-

-cállate! ¬/¬…quien habla?- contestado el teléfono

-_eh..Este...yo Kagome- decía algo sonrojada por lo q había dicho Miroku_

_-_ah hola..-decía aun mas sonrojado

_-es q le llame a Miroku para ver si nos tomábamos el café q había dicho, pueden?-_

-claro q si, en cual están?-

-_en el q esta en la planta baja, bueno los esperamos-_

_-_si bye!-

-_Bye!- _y así cortaron la comunicación

-Bueno Miroku vamonos…- caminando hacía la salida de la tienda

-si T-T- siguiéndolo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veamos, visitare a Kouga, de ahí lo obligare a q visitemos a Inuyasha y nos quedamos en su casa a dormir n.n q gran plan!- decía Bankotsu al tiempo q caminaba hacia la casa de Kouga. Cuando llego y estaba a punto de tocar el timbre escucho un grito, espantado, entro a la casa y fue hasta donde escucho el grito y vio a Ayame con los ojos como plato y a Kouga totalmente sonrojado

-que pasa aquí?- pregunto Bankotsu

-Ban..Kot..Su! Así q eres gay! No lo pensé de ti! Buaa! T-T- y salió corriendo de la casa

-haber..Haber..Que sucedió aquí y para empezar porq diantres me dijo gay!-

-luego te cuento Bankotsu, para q veniste?-

-ah quería ver si podíamos ir a casa de Inuyasha y quedarnos ahí xD como en los viejos tiempos, que dices?-

-bueno, vamos- y así salieron hacia la casa de Inuyasha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-..-.--..-

-hola chicas!-saludo Miroku

-hola!- saludaron las dos

-bueno y ya terminaron de comprar?- pregunto Kagome.

-sip- dijo Sesshoumaru al tiempo q se sentaba a lado de ella. Y Miroku se sentaba a lado de Sango

-q bueno jeje- río un poco nerviosa

Y así estuvieron un buen rato platicando acerca de q iban a hacer de navidad, hasta q se les hizo tarde y se tuvieron q ir, cada quien para su casa…

-bueno nos vemos, haber q otro día nos quedamos de ver no chicos?-

-claro q si Kagome- exclamo un alegre Miroku

-bueno nos vamos- dijo Sesshoumaru al tiempo q se despedía de un beso en la mejilla de Sango, después paso con Kagome y le dio el beso cerca de los labios, haciendo q ella se sonrojara un poco

-bueno Bye!- y así Sesshoumaru y Miroku se fueron

-bueno Kagome yo ya me voy! Te cuidas Bye!-

-si Sango Bye!- y así Sango se despidió de Kagome y se fue, dejándola sola

-bueno u.u es hora de ir a mi casa- y así se encamino a su acogedora casita

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ding…dong…Ding…dong…

_-Ya Voy!- gritaron desde adentro, abrieron la puerta…_

_-_Kouga! Bankotsu!- dijo con asombro Inuyasha

-Inuyasha veo q estas alegre de q te vengamos a visitar!- dijo Bankotsu

-q demonios andan haciendo aquí!-

-demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¬¬. Pues solo venimos a visitarte animal!-

-bueno pues ya q pasen- se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a sus amigos, cerró la puerta y fueron a su habitación…

-jajaja entonces todavía sigues odiando a los renos?- decía Bankotsu el cual estaba sentado en el suelo riéndose

- si y no es gracioso ¬¬- dijo Inuyasha el cual estaba acostado en la cama

- y q paso con Kikyou Inuyasha?- pregunto Kouga el cual estaba en la computadora

-esa vieja q?-

-no sigues siendo novio de ella?-

-no, era una posesiva y aparte celosa, iiiuuggh- decía con cara de asco

-jajaj q malo eres Inuyasha-

-no tan malo como tu Bankotsu- inquirió Kouga

-Hey!- dijeron los dos

-yo solo opinaba u.u- y así empezaron a jugar almohadazos

..-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

-_Sesshoumaru…aaggh q rayos! Porq estoy pensando en el ¬¬…pero es q su sonrisa, la forma en q me mira…aaah es tan sexy…ah! Dije sexy! Aah! Los microbios de Miroku me están invadiendo aah!- _ y Kagome empezó a correr como loca hacía su casa, mientras q toda la gente se le quedaba mirando como diciendo.. o.O estará enferma?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Familia ya llegué! Junto con un anexado!- decía Sesshoumaru al tiempo q colgaba su abrigo en el perchero

-hey! no soy anexado ¬¬-

-si lo eres, ven vamos a mi cuarto-

-si u.u.-

-Sesshoumaru?- pregunto su mamá desde la cocina

-si?-

-ah q bueno q llegas n.n, Hola Miroku!-

-hola señora!-

-tu hermano esta su habitación con Kouga y Bankotsu-

-Kouga aquí? O.o- pregunto un Asombrado Miroku

-si, bueno vamos con ellos- termino por decir Sesshoumaru y cuando vio Miroku ya estaba por abrir la recámara de Inuyasha- ¬¬ ay q le pasa a Miroku?- y así q fue a alcanzarlo

-_espero q Kouga no les haga daño a Inuyasha y Bankotsu…- _abrió la puerta y de repente vio a Kouga encima de Inuyasha con las respiraciones entrecortadas, sonrojados y Bankotsu estaba tirado a un lado de la cama

-O-O santa madre de las milpas!..-

Puff!- (se desmayo xD)

-_Miroku….Miroku…idiota levántate!-_

-eh..Eh..- fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y vio a todos alrededor suyo- q rayos me paso?-

-pues yo iba subiendo las escaleras cuando de repente dijiste "Santa madre de las Milpas!" y te desmayaste- termino por decir Sesshoumaru

-cierto! Kouga tú no le quitaste su virginidad a Inuyasha verdad!- pregunto furioso, pero de repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Inuyasha

-que rayos dices!- pregunto sonrojado y enojado

-es q yo vi a Kouga encima de ti y con las respiraciones entrecortadas-

-Mi..Ro..Ku ¬¬ para tu información estábamos jugando a almohadazos- dijo Bankotsu

.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Muajajaja! Tengo el poder!- exclamaba Inuyasha desde arriba de su cama con una almohada en sus manos

- eso crees tu Inuyasha!- y Bankotsu le empezó a pegar con su almohada

-no! El imperio de Sir Inuyasha se derrumba! Jajajaja! xD - exclamaba un alegre Bankotsu

-ya verás q no!- y Puff! Lo avienta a un lado de la cama, como Bankotsu estaba cansadito se quedo ahí medio muerto para recargar energías, en eso Inuyasha enfoca su vista en Kouga y vas tras el con su almohada

-no te escaparás de mi! Muajaja!-

-toma!- y Puff! Le da un almohadazo en la cara, Inuyasha cae rendido en su cama- jajaja! Le gané a Inuyasha!- en eso se acerca a él y lo empieza a picar con una regla- estas vivo?-

-si Loser!- y lo jalo hacía el para empezar a pelear, Inuyasha estaba encima de el pero en un descuido Kouga lo jalo y el quedo encima de Inuyasha

-quien es el loser ahora? Jajaja- en eso Miroku abre la puerta y los encuentra así

-Santa Madre de las Milpas!-

.-.-.-.Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-

-y eso fue lo q paso u.u- termino por explicar Bankotsu

-ooh…jeje perdón- se disculpo ante Inuyasha y Bankotsu

-si no tiene cuidado…-

-CHICOS NO QUIEREN CHOCOLATE?- pregunto Izayoi desde la cocina, los demás solo se miraron y de repente salieron disparados hacía la cocina…

**-----…..-----……Continuara….-----…….-----**

**Hola! como están? Perdonen por la tardanza jejej n.nU espero q no se molesten, es q como saben ya salí de la escuela y estamos de vacaciones! xD y pues como no se me ocurría nada pues no podía escribir jeje, bueno espero q hayan disfrutado este Cap y espero no tardarme tanto para el otro jeje **

**Gracias a la gente que lee este fic y tmb a las que me dejan review! Las kiero y muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**Bueno nos vemos! Se me cuidan!**

**Por **

**Andrea-Fuiji**


	13. Espiando? xD

Hola! perdonen la tardanza, ahora si merezco los sapes (golpes) de todas ustedes, mas abajo les explico todo, pero mientras a leer xD.

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Conquistándola xD**

**Cap 13.-Espiando? xD**

-y eso fue lo q paso u.u- termino por explicar Bankotsu

-ooh…jeje perdón- se disculpo ante Inuyasha y Bankotsu

-si no tiene cuidado…-

-CHICOS NO QUIEREN CHOCOLATE?- pregunto Izayoi desde la cocina, los demás solo se miraron y de repente salieron disparados hacía la cocina…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Oye Kagome…hermana, me escuchas?- pregunto Souta desde la puerta de la recamara de Kagome, pero ella no se movía de su cama

-que…quieres Souta?- pregunto con una voz muy pesada

-eh…este..Pues mi mamá me dijo q ya te bajaras a cenar, y que mañana puedes ir con tus amigos ya q el próximo día vamos a visitar a la familia-

-mensaje entendido, ahora puedes irte?-

-¬¬ si hermana nos vemos- así q cerró la puerta y se bajo a la sala a ver la televisión con su abuelo

-ay…ahora a envolver los regalos- kagome rápidamente se paro y empezó a sacar los regalos que había comprado, para envolverlos,- Espero q les guste n.n-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha! Ese era mi chocolate! Que te pasa animal!-dijo un enojado Bankotsu

-matanga dijo la changa! Muajajajaja- y se bebió todo el chocolate de Bankotsu

-jajaja ponte mas listo Bankotsu!- decía Kouga el cual estaba defendiendo su chocolate de las manos de Miroku

-mierda olvidamos que Miroku se vuelve hiperactivo con el chocolate- decía Sesshoumaru el cual estaba sentado un poco lejos de los demás, puesto que quería disfrutar su chocolate.

-oigan ayúdenme! Miroku! Contrólate!- decía un frustrado Kouga

-Chocolate! Chocolate! Quiero chocolate! Tumbala… catumbala…catumbala!-

-que demonios le pasa a Miroku!- decían al unísono Bankotsu e Inuyasha, Miroku cada vez se le encimaba a Kouga para quitarle el chocolate

-Socorro! T0T ayúdenme!- pedía socorro, pero tanto como Bankotsu e Inuyasha no sabían q hacer así q solo se fueron por ahí silbando como mensos

-¬¬ vaya amigos q tengo- así q vio a Sesshoumaru el cual todavía estaba tomando su chocolate- Sesshoumaru Porfis! Ayúdame! T-T-

Sesshoumaru solo lo vio, se compadeció de el así q camino hacia el, tomo un sartén y golpeo a Miroku en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-O.O- Kouga vio a Miroku por un rato y luego enfoco su vista en Sesshoumaru- que rayos hiciste!-

-te salve ¬¬ ahora me voy, hazte cargo de Miroku- y así Sesshoumaru se fue a vagar por ahí en su casa…

-maldito Sesshoumaru ¬¬- y así empezó a cargar a Miroku para llevarlo a la sala

.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.

-Navidad, navidad dulce navidad n.n- cantaba una feliz Sango, la cual estaba en su sala envolviendo los regalos para sus amigos y familia.

-Hermana! n.n q haces?- preguntó un curioso Kohaku

-envolviendo regalos para todos n.n-

-aaaah q bueno nos vemos- y así Kohaku se fue

-¬¬ algo trama ese enano, pero bueno n.n- y siguió cantando ridículamente

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aaaah me duele la cabeza T-T-

-ya despertaste Miroku?- preguntaron Kouga, Inuyasha y Bankotsu.

-si, pero porq me duele la cabeza?-pregunto confundido

-eh…Miroku ya vete a dormir n.n, ya prepare las camitas- dijo Inuyasha

-ah ta bueno, me voy a dormir- se subió al cuarto de Inuyasha y se durmió luego, luego.

-si q Sesshoumaru le dio fuerte….hablando de el, donde está?- pregunto Kouga

-vi q se fue a su cuarto o.o- dijo un atento Bankotsu

-mmmm…q raro, quieren ver q hace?- dijo Inuyasha con una mirada maliciosa

-vale..-respondieron los demás

-bueno, vayamos por mi equipo de espionaje n.n- y así todos subieron al cuarto de Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bueno ya termine de envolver los regalos n.n!- dijo una feliz Kagome, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea! (en el fondo se escucha Aleluya!) agarro el teléfono y marco a la casa de Sango

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pi…pi…pi…en el nombre del cielooooo tienes una llamadaaaaa…….(así tengo un tono jajaj q pena xD)

-mmmm quien será?- decía Sango la cual estaba viendo Discovery Channel y contesta su teléfono…

-Bueno?-

-_Buenas tardes con la señorita Sango por favor…-_

_-_ella habla o.o-

-_Buenas tardes, le queríamos decir q tiene una reservación en un hotel junto con el joven Miroku-_

_-_Eh? O.o q demonios?.-

-_si el joven Miroku nos dijo q le informáramos de esto y q la espera en noche buena, aparte nos pidió muchas cosas afrodisíacas-_

_-_QUE!-

-_jajajajajja no es cierto Sango jajaj soy yo, Kagome-_

_-_maldita! Como te atreves jajaja casi y caigo-

-_ya ves estaba aburrida, mm a q te llame?-_

_-_yo q se-

_-a si! quieres venir a mi casa mañana?-_

-va! A q hora?-

_-como a las 3-_

-ok entonces hasta entonces-

_-sip bye!-_

-bye!-

-aaah ya podré seguir viendo mi programa n.n-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pi...pi…pi

-bueno?-

_-Hola Sesshoumaru-_

_-_Hola Kagome q paso?-

-_Bueno solo quería saber si te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana a las 3, si puedes?-_

_-_Claro q si-

-_esta bien, ahora solo me falta avisarle a los demás-_

_-_No te preocupes yo les aviso, ya q están aquí en mi casa-

-_ok! Muchas gracias-_

_-_si de nada-

-_bueno nos vemos!-_

_-_si adiós!-

-_Bye!-_

_-_ay Kagome…-y siguió con su labor.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

-espero q me conteste n.n- decía para si una alegre Kagome, de repente en el otro lado del teléfono contestan

-_Bueno?_ –

-Naraku! Habla Kagome!-

-_monstrua! Hasta q llamas jaja-_

_-_oye se supone q tu tmb tienes q llamarme-

-_jaja eso si, y bueno q querías?-_

_-_ah es q mañana voy a hacer 1 reunión, quieres venir?-

-_ok iré, a q hora?-_

_-_a las 3, bueno te estaré esperando n.n-

-_si-_

_-_bueno bye! Llegas temprano!-

-_jaja si Bye!-_

_-_bueno creo q eran todos n.n- decía 1 feliz Kagome desde su sala en eso entra su mamá

-hija q vas a hacer?-

-mamá invite a mis amigos a la casa n.n-

-y porq demonios no me dijiste!-

-o.o se me paso!-

-ay con esta hija q tengo ¬¬ ahora tendré q hacer mucha comida-

-gracias mamá, ahora te ayudo n.n-

-si, vamos- y así Kagome fue a ayudar a su mamá a preparar comida

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bankotsu, listo?-

-si-

-Kouga, listo?-

-si-

-bien! ahora vamos a hacer lo que acordamos-

-si!- y así que fueron a hacer lo q cada quien debía de hacer…

Mientras..Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo una carta para Kagome…cuando de repente se va la luz.

-demonios ¬¬- así q como pudo se fue para su cama y se acostó un rato, mientras que con los demás….

-Kouga…Kouga me escuchas?.- decía Inuyasha desde 1 radio

-te escucho…Bankotsu te escucha?-

-no lo se tonto apenas estoy hablando contigo-

-pues háblale animal!-

-Oyeme! Porq me hablas así tarado!-

-te pregunto lo mismo! Idiota!-

-inútil!-

-estúpido!-

-mentecato!-

-pervertido!-

-hey Kouga! Ese es Miroku! ¬¬-

-oh cierto, lo siento, bueno pero ya háblale a Bankotsu animal!-

-¬¬ esta bien, esta bien-

Mientras q con Bankotsu…

-Oh madre santa! Donde estoy! T-T- iba caminando por los pasillos de la casa de Inuyasha, guiándose por la pared, de repente su esa cosa como radio empieza a hacer sonidos raros

-T-T q es eso!-

-maldición, no encuentro la frecuencia de Bankotsu- decía un concentrado Inuyasha, hasta q por fin dio con la frecuencia- Bankotsu me escuchas?-

-T-T ah! Era el radio- se lo acerco- si Inuyasha te escucho mas claro de lo normal o.o es como si estuvieras cerca de mi-e iba caminando lentamente hacía adelante

-si yo también te escucho claramente o.o-

En eso Bankotsu siente q choca con algo o alguien y se cae encima de eso.

-T-T ay mi trasero me duele!-

-maldición! Bankotsu idiota quitate de encima!-

-oye ¬¬ lo siento! No te vi!-

-bueno…bueno vamos de acuerdo al plan, reunete con Kouga, esta cerca de la habitación de Sesshoumaru-

-Inuyasha una pregunta….-

-solo pregunta y ya! Caray! ¬¬-

-porq no me juntaste con Kouga desde el principio y me hiciste salir de la casa ¬¬?-

-¬¬ porq si-

-y porq hablas con Kouga desde el radio? Y esta en la esquina de allá?- dijo señalando hacía donde estaba Kouga- aparte de q la habitación de Sesshoumaru esta enfrente de la tuya-

-ya cállate! No ves q la kiero hacer de emoción! ¬¬-

-bueno, se ve divertido lo admito-

-entonces ve a tu lugar y sigue mis ordenes!-

-ya voy, ya voy!- y así se fue a su lugar

-bueno chicos, hora de comenzar!-

**.-.-.-. Continuara.-.-.-.-.**

******Perdonen la tardanza**! T-T pero es q acabo de ingresar a la prepa o como le dicen en la escuela xD a nivel bachillerato y pues para empezar comencé el periodo de la patada, he faltado a varias clases de la mañana porq el mentado tráfico esta del demonio ÒwÓ y ya tengo puntos menos ¬¬ aparte de q me duermo en las clases y no pongo atención a las tareas y eso hace q me estrese y mi mente se bloqueé y no pueda escribir, así q una **enorme disculpa**! 

Daré 1 pekeño resumen acerca de la historia...

Kagome junto con Sango son nuevas en la preparatoria y a los primeros q conocen son a Inuyasha y Miroku de 3er año, solo q no se llevan muy bien. Inuyasha junto con Kagome tienen un pleito que hace q llame la atencion de los chicos mas populares de su escuela interesandose por Kagome, puesto q nadie se había enfrentado al irresistible Inuyasha. Los chicos populares incluyendo a Inuyasha hacen una apuesta para ver quien conquista a Kagome y quien gane se ira de viaje por 3 días todo pagado. Así empiezan a conocer mas acerca de Kagome y Sango haciendose amigos y olvidandose acerca de la apuesta, pero a veces la recuerdan, Sesshoumaru lleva la delantera y se va enamorando de Kagome y ella de el, pero Inuyasha también hace su luchita.

Miroku hinoptiza a Kouga tratando de hacerlo gay solamente con Inuyasha y Bankotsu, pero al principio este no presentaba signos gay así q lo dejo por la paz durante 1 tiempo, pero siempre esta vigilando sus movimientos. Asi q ya se va acercando navidad y todos estan preparando todo.

Ay q chafa resumen hice pero bueno les hice el recordatorio xD jaja .

**Y bueno ya les tengo acá el otro cap espero q les haya gustado n.n y espero me perdonen.**

**Muchas Gracias a las chicas q me dejan reviews y a los q leen! n.n se los agradezco mucho!**

**Por**

**Andrea-fuiji**


End file.
